A Double Date Gone Right
by LovaticFever
Summary: AU. Ruby drags Emma out of her lazy boring life to go on a double date with her. who would've thought that it would all end in a happy ever after? or did it? Swan Queen with some Red Beauty! rating may be subject to change ;)
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Come on! Please? Do this for me."

"I've done enough for you already." And Emma was right. She had done enough for her best friend. She didn't have enough body parts to count the amount of times she had come to Ruby's aid. And now the girl wanted to force her to go on some double date just so she could hook up with a cute girl.

"Okay then, do this for yourself. When was the last time you went on a date?" Ruby was so persistent and stubborn.

"I don't do dates Ruby." Emma couldn't remember the last time she went on a date. Most of the dates she did go on ended in the disaster zone anyway.

"Emma, you're 25 and you're acting like you're going through menopause. Get out and live a little. When was the last time you even had sex?"

Emma gaped at her best friend. "Ruby! That is none of your business. And why can't you just go by yourself?" you've never needed me to hook up with a hot chick before." Ruby was a chick magnet. She could get anyone she wanted without so much as blinking an eye so why the sudden need for Emma? Certainly Ruby didn't need a wingman.

"Because Belle is bringing her older sister with her to have some fun. She's lame just like you and she wanted her to go out and get a life." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of Emma's bed.

"I'm not lame Ruby. I'm just…busy." Emma lied and she knew Ruby picked up on it. The girl could read her like a book.

"Busy my ass Emma! All you do everyday is go to work, come home, watch WWE and then go to bed. Having _hours_ of free time is not called being busy." Ruby glared at her friend. Emma sighed. Ruby was right. Her life was boring as hell but she didn't want to take the chance and date again. She had gotten hurt too many times in the past by too many people. Every time she gave people the benefit of the doubt, they would end up breaking her heart so she had put up as many brick walls as she could to keep people out. It had been working great so far.

"Come on Emma. You're not gonna marry the chick. You're just there to have some fun. Remember that word Emma? Fun?" Ruby smirked at her. Emma smiled back and threw her pillow at her.

"Okay fine. I'll go with you but don't expect any happy ever afters." Emma almost hit her head on the head board of her bed when Ruby threw herself right on top of her. "Rub- get off me!" Emma managed to get out of the death grip her best friend had her in.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one "Ruby's smile was ear to ear as she removed herself from on top of Emma.

"Ruby, you owe me way more that just one." Emma smirked. Ruby all but hopped out of Emma's room. Before she could get all the way out though she was given a warning from Emma.

"You better make sure this chick is super hot!"

Ruby smiled as she made her way down the stairs of the apartment she shared with her best friend.

_Oh Emma, you have no idea._

Regina sighed into her black coffee. She was trying but unfortunately failing to tune out her sister's constant nagging, wanting her to go on a double date with her and one of her harlots. She knew better than to ask her such a preposterous question. She wasn't one for partying or going out. She only believed in doing things that would benefit her in the long run. Not going to wild parties and getting so drunk you had no idea what your name was.

She had done that once and now she had a five year old son sleeping in his room upstairs. Never again would she live that life. Don't get her wrong. Regina loved her son with every fiber of her being. He was the reason she was so successful now. The sweet boy was her muse. But some days she wished she had him when her life was more settled like right now and not back then when she had just been freshly kicked from her parent's house and had nothing but a few dollars to her name.

So Belle trying to convince her to go on a stupid date was something she did not want or need to hear right now.

"Come _on _Regina! Stop being a party pooper!" Sometimes Regina wondered if Belle was 21 or 12. She was terribly immature no matter how much maturity Regina had tried to instill in her when she came to live with her.

"Like I've said a million times before Belle, no. I've got better things to do with my life than going on some blind double date with another one of your one night stands." Regina continued sipping her coffee not bothering to even give her sister a sideway glance,

"Gina she's not a one night stand. I actually like her. She's really cool and she wants to take her friend with her and I told her you'd be coming so please don't disappoint." Belle had resorted to pouting now. Something she knew her sister could not resist. Henry had told her that it worked for him so she decided to give it a shot and it's worked ever since.

Regina however was not pleased that her baby sister was using puppy dog faces to get what she wanted. And she thoroughly disliked the fact that she was a sucker for such faces. So Regina opted to play the only card she had left in her hand.

"If I decide to go on this stupid double date with you- _if-_ who will take care of Henry?" Regina thought she had Belle there but she was obviously wrong. The girl had everything planned out it seemed.

"We can leave him with Mary Margaret. He loves her and she babysits when I-" Belle cut her sentence off right in the middle leaving a very suspicious Regina to ponder the rest.

"When you what dear?" Regina raised her eyebrows at the nervous look on her sister's face.

"Nothing. But seriously, Mary Margaret is great with kids and she loves Henry. Come on Regina, Please?" Belle was back to pouting again.

"And what if I said no?" Regina knew that right now she really had no other option.

"I'll sit on your desk for the whole day and annoy you so you won't gat any of your stupid paperwork done." Belle crossed her arms and she looked as serious as a judge standing directly in front of Regina's desk. Regina knew her sister as capable of carrying out the threat so she silently resigned.

"And they say I'm evil." Regina glared at her Belle with a frown plastered on her face.

"Well, I do learn from the best." Belle returned with a smirk.

"Fine. When is this stupid date thing of yours?"

Belle's face immediately lit up at Regina's answer and she quickly made her way over to her sister enveloping her in a big hug even though she knew Regina was not one for affections and only ever showed them around Henry.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I swear I'll never forget this!"

"If you don't get off me right now, I'll make sure you really never forget this." Regina's voice was deadly serious and so Belle quickly extricated herself.

She really wasn't paying the threat a lot of attention. She was just glad her sister was finally going out. Even if it took a threat for her to agree.

"I promise Gina, you're not gonna regret this."

"Really dear? And what makes you think that?" Regina was back to her paperwork the moment Belle had removed herself.

"Well, let's just say, I've seen Emma, and if I wasn't so smitten with Ruby…" before Regina could even ask what the hell her sister meant, Belle was gone with a 'bye sis. Tell you the info when you get home'

_She better hopes this date doesn't go wrong or she'll be the one paying the consequences._


	2. Chapter 2

"You have nothing to wear!"

"Which is why I shouldn't go."

"No. You're going. You'll just have to borrow something from my closet."

"Are you crazy?! Have you seen your clothes? Those things would never cover my booty."

Ruby turned to look at her best friend who was sitting on her bed piled in an array of different colored clothing.

"Of course they can Emma. My clothes aren't that skimpy." Ruby rolled her eyes at her. It wasn't like she didn't have modest clothing. She had about a dozen…or five.

"Ruby, I've known you for 5 years. You don't wear anything that doesn't allow people to see your underwear when you 'accidentally' drop something."

Ruby glared at Emma, eyes blazing with anger and threw the piece of clothing she had in her hand at the blonde. "I am not so crude!" she was upset. Is that what Emma thought of her? That she was some 20 dollar call girl?

Emma realized her mistake and immediately tries to reassure her friend otherwise. "Hey Rubes, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you like to show your assets off, that's all. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking. Having some fun. Remember that word? Fun?" Ruby smiled at Emma's deliberate use of the same question she had asked the blonde just two days ago. Her anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with humility.

"Of course I know that word. I invented it." Ruby smiled at her friend who gave a cheshire cat grin in return.

"Good. For a second there I thought you I lost you." Ruby smiled at her friend but then remembered their current predicament.

"But seriously Emma, the date is tonight and you still have nothing to wear." Ruby threw herself on the bed with a huge sigh.

"Rubes, we're going to a club. You're acted like we're going to some five star restaurant and I have to wear my Sunday's finest." Emma never understood why her friend was so obsessed with always looking her best. Emma was the kind of person who just threw anything on and walks through the door. As long as the colors were in sync, she was fine. Ruby however had to plan what she was gonna wear a whole week before the actual event.

"Em, this chick is super hot and super rich. She owns one of the biggest entrepreneurship businesses in Maine. Oh and she has a son." Ruby added the last part with a bit of hesitance.

"Uh, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I just hearing about this now?!" 5 hours before this stupid date!" Emma glared at her best friend for not telling her that she agreed to go out on a date with some rich, uptight, first class socialite. Oh yeah… She has a son!

"I thought you knew. Well except for the son part. Didn't you Google her?"

Emma looked incredulously at Ruby. Why on earth-?

"Why the hell would I Google her?!"

"She doesn't sound familiar to you Emma? Regina Mills?" Ruby rolled every syllable in the name to perfection to ensure Emma hear her right.

Regina Mills…Regina…Mills…Regina Mills! Emma's eyes widen as she realizes who she is about to spend her night with.

"You mean _the _Regina Mills?! The Queen of Cars? President and founder of Mills Inc.? Ruby, how the hell did you get with her sister?!" Emma was surprised and impressed. Regina Mills was a celebrity in the car manufacturing world. She knew everything about cars and mechanics. She was every guy's dream until they found out that she would rather be every girl's dream.

"I have many skills." Ruby smirked and winked at Emma

"Okay Xena, I hear you. I'm guessing you found your Gabrielle?" Emma joked.

"Maybe who knows?" Just then Ruby's eyes glaze over with excitement as she drags Emma up from her bed and straight out the door heading for her room."

"Jesus Ruby calm down. Why are you so excited?"

"Cause I know exactly what you're gonna wear."

* * *

"Regina you can't look hotter than me! It's my date. You're just the tag along." Belle whined as she looked at her sister's impeccable hair and make up not to mention her amazing little black dress and 6 inch stilettos.

"Well if I remember correctly dear, you were the one who invited me to this stupid little outing in the first place." Regina stated quite subtly as she looked at Belle's tight black leather pants, thigh high boots and crop top.

"Regina, we're going to a club not a dinner with the Mayor." Belle wished her sister would get rid of her regal mask sometimes and have some fun. The last time she remembered Regina having any fun was before Henry and that was half a decade ago. She just wished her sister could let go once in a while.

"It doesn't matter where we're going. I have a reputation to uphold and I will do so. If you don't want to be late for your date dear I suggest you pick up the pace…oh, on second thought, take all the time you need. I'd rather not go to this thing anyway."

Belle rolled her eyes at Regina just as the doorbell rang. Regina walked to the door and opened it to find Mary Margaret standing on her porch, looking happier than any human should be.

"You're late." Regina scolded the woman standing in front of her. For some reason she never really liked Mary Margaret. The woman was just always so perky. Regina hated perky, optimistic people. Maybe it was because she herself was far from the two.

"I know Ms. Mills. I'm sorry. It will never happen again." Mary Margaret's apologetic gaze pleaded with dark ones that were now higher than hers because of the extra height of heels.

"You're right. It will never happen again because this is the one and only time you will ever babysit my son. Right IsaBelle?" Regina turned to look at her sister whose eyes held a nervous stare.

"Right." Belle's answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Good." Just then, little footsteps could be heard coming down from the steps of the house and all attention turned to the sleepy eyed boy who walked down the stairs hands balled into fists as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy?" Regina was kneeling in front of her son in mere seconds.

"Hey honey. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but then I heard the door open and I wanted to see if it was your date."

Regina smiled at Henry. He was such a smart boy. Sometimes she wondered how his father was such a douche bag.

"My date isn't coming here Henry. We're going to meet up with her and her friend." Regina stood taking Henry with her in her arms and he automatically settled his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Are you going to take her home so I can meet her?" Henry asked as Regina climbed the stairs and walked the hallway that led to his room.

"I don't know sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see." Truth is, Regina had no intentions of taking her…date home. She was only doing this so Belle could leave her the hell alone and she could get on with her life. But she would never tell Henry that. Not when he was so excited about meeting her date.

"Is she pretty?" Henry asked his mother as she laid him back down in his Spiderman themed bed. Regina laughed at her son's bluntness. He really was hers.

"I have no idea Henry. I don't even know what she looks like…But Belle says she is." Regina added the last part for his curiosity's sake.

"BeBe never lies so that means she is so you don't have to worry mommy."

Regina shook her head at she smiled at her son.

"Okay honey. I'll take your word for it. Mary Margaret is going to stay with you until Belle and I get back okay? So you're gonna be a good boy for her right?" Regina asked as she tucked the Spiderman blanket firmly around Henry.

"I will mommy. Have fun. I love you." Henry said, eyes already closing shut. Regina brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too baby boy." And with that she walked to the door and back down the stairs.

"Okay Gina, let's go." Belle looked about ready to run a hundred meter race the way she kept fidgeting on the spot.

Regina turned to Mary Margaret and smirked.

"I believe you know all there is to know about taking care of Henry?" Mary Margaret's eye's go wide as she turned to look at Belle. "Oh yes. I know my incompetent sister leaves him with you when she wants to go out with her little harlot friends." Regina crossed her arms and glared equally between Belle and Mary Margaret. She saw Belle visibly gulp and smirks at her sister.

"I know everything sister. Especially when it comes to my son but don't worry, I won't kill you now. We have places to be and killing you then hiding your body would make us extremely late and I am never late so I will deal with you later."

Regina walked to the door purse and car keys in hand, not waiting for Belle to follow her.

Belle grabbed her bag and quickly followed after her sister.

_Oh boy. I'm gonna die if this doesn't go well_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Love me, love me! Say that you love me!"

"Ruby shut the hell up!" Emma yelled over the loud stereo of her bug. She knew she would've regretted the day she allowed Ruby to fix her stereo. Now she was subjected to the sound of Justin Beiber's girly voice. She quickly used her free hand to turn the stereo down to volume 0.

"Wha- What'd you do that for? That was my jam!" Ruby whined, simultaneously reaching for the volume knob of the stereo but Emma reached it before her and slapped her hand away.

"Justin Beiber? Are you kidding me?! Ruby I don't care how much I love you. There's no way in heaven or hell I'm listening to Justin Beiber. Especially not when he sounded like a chick!" Emma placed her attention back on the road ignoring Ruby's pout.

"You're such a buzz kill." Ruby crossed her arms and turned to face the window watching the buildings of Maine pass by.

"And you're such a belieber." Emma smirked at her best friend and even though she couldn't see Ruby's face she knew she was smiling back.

Emma's thoughts went back to Regina Mills. She still couldn't believe she was going on a date with the woman. Emma knew what she looked like. She had seen her on television plenty of times. But the television could lie. If Emma had known that Regina had been the one Ruby wanted her to double date with she would've said yes without the argument. Her mind was racing with thoughts. _What if Regina Mills hated her? Thought she was way below her standards?_ Wait- why did she care? She was only doing this so Ruby could meet up with her princess charming. She had to remember that this was not her date. She was just a tag along.

* * *

"I should've known you would like a girl that had no respect for time."

"Geesh Regina it's only been two minutes. They're not that late." Belle sometimes wondered if Regina just wanted to curse something or someone even if there was nothing to curse about. It's a wonder her employees dubbed her the "Evil Queen".

"It doesn't matter IsaBelle, late is late." Regina didn't even bother to look at her sister. She was too busy staring out the window of her black Mercedes Benz Sls Amg. The car that many have envied her for. She was looking out for Belle's date and her friend. She decided she wasn't getting out of the car despite Belle wanting to go sit and wait in the bar. No. She wanted to make sure that whoever it was that she was going to be seen with was suitable enough to walk beside her. If not she was definitely going to hightail it back home and get some much needed rest.

"Ugh. Please don't call me that when Ruby gets here." Belle hated her full name and Regina knew it which is why she used it every chance she got.

"Why not dear? It is your name." Belle glared at her sister who- if looks could kill- would be six feet under by now.

"You know I don't like it Gina. Can't you just not-"

"Is that them?"

"You can't just cut me off when I'm talking Regina. You said I should have manners so you should t-"

"Belle, shut up and look in front of you." Regina got out through gritted teeth.

Belle did as she was told and saw two girls in the parking lot of the club standing beside a yellow bug talking. From the super short skirt and red streak in the taller one's hair, she knew it was Ruby.

"Yeah that's them." Belle grinned at seeing the girl she met in a diner only a month ago. She made a move to open the car door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned in her seat to look at Regina.

"What is it Regina?" Belle really wanted to get out and go greet their dates.

"I'm guessing that's Emma Swan" Regina nodded towards the blonde standing beside Ruby. Belle hadn't really given her much thought because all her attention was on Ruby but now that she finally had a chance to look at her properly. Wow. Emma's golden locks were curled to perfection. Her jeans were so tight that one had to wonder if the blood in her legs was circulating. She wore a plaid shirt topped off with a vest vying with her jeans for the 'who's tightest' contest and laced thigh high boots.

"Wow. See, I told you she was hot." Belle grinned at her sister.

"Well, she's…okay." Regina said but her mind was totally buzzing from the obvious sexual appeal floating off this Emma Swan. Belle was right, she was hot but Regina would not give her the satisfaction of hearing her say that.

But Belle scoffs anyway at her sister's lie. She knew Regina thought Emma was hot. Regina might be a good liar but Belle knew her like the back of her hand and there was no way she thought Emma was just 'okay'. "Let's go meet them."

This time Belle didn't give Regina anytime to protest or stop her. She was out of the car before any objections could be formed.

Regina took a deep breath to gather her nerves and exit the car. She had no idea why she was nervous. Maybe it was because she hadn't gone a date in so long. Double date or otherwise.

She caught up with Belle who was now waving to the woman beside Emma Swan who was waving back just as enthusiastically.

* * *

_So this was Regina Mills. Wow. The TV does _not_ do her justice_. Emma thought as Regina Mills and her sister strolled over to them in the parking lot. Regina Mills was so much more beautiful in person. Emma suddenly felt extremely underdressed as she looked at Regina's LBD that showed off an amazing body and fuck me heels. The woman that was now before her was…regal. There was no other word for it. She carried herself like a queen.

"Rubes, this is my sister Regina. Regina this is Ruby." Emma was broken from her reverie by Belle's voice. She watched Regina Mills' face as Ruby held out her hand to her. The smile on her face seemed fake. Well Emma guessed she wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here.

Ruby shook her hand and turned to Emma. "Emma this is Belle and Regina" Ruby introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard so much about you." Emma spoke to them both but was only staring at Regina. She still couldn't believe her impeccable beauty.

"All good I hope." And that was when Emma felt like she would melt. That voice. If the beauty, the body and the dress hadn't done it, the voice had. Emma now knew why the Queen of Cars was the most sought after woman in this side of the country. And Emma being the luck woman she was was getting to spend a night with her. Her only hope was that she didn't do something to royally embarrass herself or make Regina think she was an idiot.

"I-uh-well… y-yes." Great. So much for that plan.

_God how am I gonna survive this night?_


	4. Chapter 4

The club was bursting with life and energy as the four ladies walked through the doors. Rock music was blasting from the boom boxes placed all around the club as bodies gyrated against each other so close that one wouldn't be able to tell the difference between dancer and partner.

"Ladies welcome to Club Aphrodisiac." Ruby announced with a smile as she looked around the building.

"A nice restaurant would've been fine." Emma heard Regina say over the noise of the music. She was sure the woman never did clubs and felt very uncomfortable and out of place here. Emma on the other hand was glad Ruby had picked a place she could relate to and not make that much of a fool of herself. She had already started the off night on a dumb note and she didn't want mess it up any further.

"Loosen up Regina! Take some shots and go shake your bootylicious booty! Belle spoke loud enough for her sister to hear. She grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to the dance floor, blending with the numerous amounts of sweaty bodies.

Emma realized after a few moments that she and Regina were standing awkwardly at the entrance of the club so she turned to her and spoke.

"Hey, do you wanna go get a drink?" Emma applauded herself for not stuttering and making a fool of herself this time.

"Lead the way dear." Regina smirked at the blonde. She could see the effect she was having on Emma and she loved every minute of it.

"Right." Emma turned and walked quickly to the door. She had to get her hormones under control. But she couldn't help it. It was that god damned voice! Emma had never heard a voice so velvety and rich in all her years and it was making her go mushy inside. Emma sighed; It was gonna be a long night.

She sat at the bar and was joined a few seconds later by the subject of her inner turmoil. She turned to the bartender and ordered two shots of tequila then turned back to the woman beside her on the bar stool. Emma was about to strike up some conversation but Regina beat her to the chase.

"Before this…thing goes any further Ms. Swan, just let me clear this up." _And here comes the rejection._ "This is not a date. This is just something I agreed to so my annoying sister could get off my back and allow me to do my job in peace. I have no interest whatsoever in being here. This will be the first and last time we see each other so there will be no flirtatious stares or hand holding. Understood?" Regina's voice was as serious as a judge as she looked Emma straight in the eye.

_Wow, way to shot a girl down. _Emma was hurt by the dark beauty's words. She thought they were a little harsh. She pushed the feelings away though and turned to glare at her company. Two could play at this game.

"Well for starters Regina Mills, I never wanted to be here either so you're not alone in that department. And second, God! Don't call me Ms. Swan. It makes me sound old. My name is Emma."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked. She was a bit surprised that Emma had answered her so…aggressively. The only person who had ever dared to challenge her authority was her sister. Regina was impressed though she certainly wouldn't let it slip through her mask of superiority.

"You're excused. Emma knew the woman had not meant it in that way but she just had the urge to provoke her. She smirked when she saw the look on Regina's face.

"Look Ms. Swan, I did not come here tonight to make enemies so I suggest you stop being so puerile and vacuous."

"What does that even mean?" Emma asked, totally confused by the words Regina had just said to her.

"Look it up." Regina flashed an icy smile at the blonde then turned back to her now second shot of tequila.

Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette and ordered her third glass of tequila. The woman was impossible! She had shot her down before she had even tried to make conversation and now she was making Emma feel like an idiot with her stupid big words. Whoever came up with the phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover" knew their stuff. Emma took a deep breath and came to a conclusion. This woman needed to loosen up and she was going to make it her goal to at least get her on the dance floor before the night was through.

"You know Regina, just because you didn't want to be her doesn't mean you can't have fun." Regina turned to the woman beside her and stared for a while before answering.

"And what makes you think I want to have fun Ms. Swan?" _There she goes with the "Ms. Swan" thing again. _This was going to be a hard task Emma knew, but she was not going to give up.

"Do you dance?" Emma asked when she saw Regina looking out at the dance floor.

"I do but not in _that_ indecent manner." Regina looked disgusted as she watched the patriots of the club dance closely.

Emma chuckled at the woman's answer. _Figures _

"So you're like a waltz and tango kinda person." Emma should've known that someone as privileged as Regina would only know classical dances.

"I'm not that old Ms. Swan. I do know how to dance like…_that_. I just choose not to." Regina stated while ordering what must have been her fifth drink. She had switched from tequila to vodka now. Emma was impressed at how well Regina could hold her liquor. There was no evidence that she was even a little bit tipsy.

"Well why not?" its fun oh wait, almost forgot. You don't do fun." Emma smiled at her companion.

"Your definition and my definition of fun are apparently in two different worlds. That is not fun. It's degrading and way too intimate to be doing with some stranger which is what most of these people are to each other." Regina was sticking to her point. _Boy was this woman stubborn_

"Well Ruby and Belle certainly seem to think otherwise." Emma grinned as she watched Regina look over to Ruby and Belle who were in a heavy make out session in the middle of the dance floor. Luckily, they blended in with the many other dancers who were doing just about the same thing.

The look of disgust on Regina's face became even more pronounced as she looked on at her sister.

"That girl has no decency whatsoever. I'm ashamed to call her my sister." Emma knew right off the bat that Regina was lying thanks to her special gift. The look in her eyes as she looked at Belle had given her away.

"No you're not." Emma spoke her mind.

"Oh? And- pray tell- what makes you think I'm lying?" Regina stared directly at Emma. Her voice had dropped an octave and Emma could feel the goosebumps creeping up her skin.

"See, I have this gift where I can tell when people are lying. And you were lying just now." Emma had never had reason to doubt her super power. It had proven trustworthy on all counts in every situation.

"Really? Well in that case Ms. Swan, you'd know how very little I am enjoying your company right now."

Emma smirked when her internal lie detector jumped at that one. Regina's averted gaze also gave away the lie. But being the bigger person that she was, Emma decide to let it slide. But she was getting bored of sitting at the bar. The overpowering base of the heavy metal music had been replaced with the soft sounds of slow music. Emma glanced over to the dance floor and glimpsed Ruby and Belle. Ruby had her arms wrapped around Belle's waist and the latter's arms were snaked around Ruby's neck, her head resting on the girl's shoulder. Ruby caught her eye and gave her a mischievous wink which Emma returned with a grin. She turned her attention back to Regina.

"Uh- Regina? I- uh-I-" _oh god not again with the stuttering_! Emma thought she had gotten over that. But apparently that was not so.

"What is it Ms. Swan?" Regina was a little irritated and she could feel the buzzing of the 7 glasses of alcohol on her brain.

"Would you like to dance?" Regina was definitely surprised by the question. She had been waiting for the blonde to say something sarcastic or well-for lack of a better word- stupid. But this she was not expecting. Regina for the second time in her entire life was speechless. Too stunned for words, she nodded her head in the affirmative and watched as Emma's face was drowned in relief.

Emma wasted no time in leading them to the dance floor. For a moment though, they were just standing awkwardly on the dance floor staring at each other.

Regina finally found her voice and spoke. "It's okay Ms. Swan, I don't bite…hard." Regina smirked as she watched Emma shudder and take a visible gulp. Emma still had not moved from the spot she seemed to be rooted to so Regina took the initiative to move closer to the blonde closing the gap between them. She looked Emma straight in the eyes before speaking up.

"You know Emma; if you had wanted to just stand and stare at me you could've done it at the bar instead of dragging me over here." Regina's voice was sultry and snapped Emma right out of her zombie state. She was still recovering from the fact that Regina had actually said yes. She had thought the answer would have been no with a serving of snide remarks but the brunette surprised her. Before she lost anymore time with her though, Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waste and drew her in closer. She realized that even though Regina was wearing sex inch heels, she still managed to be taller than her.

Regina's hands made their way up and around Emma's neck as they started slowly swaying to the soft music playing throughout the club. Emma never knew it felt so good to hold someone and she noticed in that moment that Regina's body fitted perfectly with hers. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the woman so close to her. She was sure she would never get the chance to do this again and so she held her as tight as possible.

Regina was afraid. She was afraid of the tingly feeling she felt on her skin the moment Emma drew her close and wrapped her arms around her. She forced herself to blame it on the chill that was in the room but she knew that was a lie. She pushed the feelings aside then and decided to just focus on how perfectly her body molded with Emma's and how warm and soft her skin was. Regina couldn't resist the urge to let her head fall to the blonde's shoulder and in that moment she could only do one thing.

Smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Awww. They're so cute together." Belle swooned as she watched her sister dance with Emma from her place in Ruby's lap in the VIP lounge. Ruby had pulled a lot of strings to get into the section for the night.

"Your sister is the total opposite of you. She's so stern and you're just so down to earth." Ruby smiled at her…what was she exactly? This had been their first date but Belle came to the diner Ruby worked almost everyday since the girl had started working there three weeks ago. They had flirted on almost every occurrence and even sneaked kisses when Ruby was on break once or twice but this was the first they had been on an official date. The feeling of warmth that spread through Ruby every time she kissed the woman was indescribable and she loved it. Her only hope was that the beauty sitting in her lap felt the same way. Ruby was not going to ask her though. She didn't want to frighten the brunette into running. Everyone ran from her and she was not going to let Belle slip from her grasp.

"She is but she has her days when she's sweet. Otherwise I would've gone crazy a long time ago."

"Well I admire your brave heart." Ruby smiled at the woman who was slowly capturing her heart.

Belle turned and smiled at Ruby. Her gaze flickered to her lips and she couldn't resist putting a sweet kiss on the girl's red lips. She closed her eyes and reveled in the sweet sensation she got from kissing the other woman.

"Your lips taste like strawberries." Belle whispered, eyes still closed only inches away from Ruby's face.

"And yours taste like chocolate." Belle chuckled at that. Her lip gloss flavor was actually peach and she wondered momentarily how Ruby had tasted something so far off. Then she remembered. Ruby had given her a whole bag of Hershey's kisses chocolate the last time they had seen each other. When she had asked Ruby why she had given them to her she had said because she wanted Belle to think of her every time she ate one. Belle had ate one when Regina and her had been waiting for Ruby and Emma to show up…Okay so maybe it was more than one but she was certain it hadn't passed five when the women showed up.

"They're the chocolates you gave me actually."

"Really? Mhmm. My chocolates taste good." Ruby smirked and winked at the woman sitting in her lap. Belle laughed at Ruby's remark. She sighed happily and leaned back into Ruby's arms that encircled her abdomen.

"I hope Regina and Emma are having a good time." Belle said as she gazed at her sister and her dance partner.

"Well it seems like they're having a marvelous time. This is the third song and they're still out there." Ruby commented

"I really hope Regina doesn't try and block Emma out. This is the happiest I've seen her since Henry was born." Belle had a sad look on her face and Ruby would give anything to erase it. Belle really, truly loved her sister and it was evident in how sad it made her to see Regina unhappy.

"Regina can do all the blocking she wants but Emma won't quit. Not if she really does like her and if I know my best friend, she does. Emma's a fighter and her antics can get quite annoying. Trust me, if Regina ignores her she'll probably sit outside her door and knock until someone answers. And yes she has done it before." Ruby filled in before Belle could ask her.

"Wow. Well I guess Regina's got a challenge on her hands." Belle smirked. It was about time her sister was presented with a real challenge from someone just as stubborn. Regina seemed to always be able to conquer anything that was thrown at her.

_Well sis, let's see how you conquer romance._

* * *

Emma was lost in her own world. The feeling of the Queen of Cars' arms around her was so very pleasant that she had yet to realize that the first song they had been dancing to had finished 10 minutes ago and they were currently in the middle of their fourth song dancing together.

Regina however was not oblivious to the fact that they had been dancing wrapped in each other's embrace for three consecutive songs. She hated this. She hated how very warm she felt in Emma's arms. She hated the fact that she was loving it but most of all she hated that she never wanted it to end.

But Regina has never been one to let her emotions control her so as soon as the fourth song had ended, she removed herself reluctantly from Emma's embrace and took a few steps away from the blonde woman. The chill that hit her sent goosebumps up her spine making her immediately miss that very warm, very comfortable embrace. Regina looked up at the woman and saw the confused look on her face. She cleared her throat. Locking up all her emotions and building back up her very thick, very high brick walls.

"Thank you Ms. Swan for the dance…dances but my feet hurt and I would very much like to go home. I have paper work to complete and a son to take care of." And with that Regina walked away from Emma and towards the section she had spotted her sister sitting with her…whatever she was.

Emma stood stock still in the middle of the dance floor. She was confused. A minute ago they were dancing and she felt Regina's body relax significantly. She thought they were getting somewhere, that she had at least created a crack in the woman's rigid structure. Boy was she wrong. Regina had just left her standing in the middle of the dance floor shocked and confused. She should've known the brunette would try to brush off the amazing moment they just had as just a "dance". Emma's confusion quickly made way for anger as she walked from the dance floor to Ruby who had Belle cuddled in her arms. She saw Regina sitting at the far end of the lounge couch and decided it was best to ignore the woman right now. If she said something to her she knew Regina would most likely answer in a sarcastic and aggressive manner and it would lead to a very heated argument which she did not want to get into right now. She wanted to get the hell out of here and calm down.

"Ruby I wanna go home. Now." Emma said to Ruby through gritted teeth.

Ruby finally took her attention from Belle and took in the situation before her. Regina sat with a tumbler in hand at the far end of the couch even more rigid than she was at the beginning of the night and Emma is seething with anger. _What the hell happened?_ "But Em, I'm not ready yet." Ruby said with a pout.

Belle sensed the tension and anger in the air and offered up a suggestion. "Hey Ruby, Regina and I can take you home so Emma can go if she likes." Belle begs Ruby to say yes silently to which she does.

"Okay sure. I'll see you later Em?" Ruby questioned. She really hoped she didn't come home later tonight and find Emma in a drunken stupor.

"Yeah. Bye. Bye Belle it was so very nice to meet you. Ruby if you break this sweet girl's heart I will kill you." Emma tried to calm her anger by joking around with her best friend and her new found friend.

Ruby smiled at Emma. "I won't I promise." Emma nodded her head at the woman and walked straight out of the club never spearing a glance at the brunette sitting at the far end of the couch.

* * *

Regina breathed a sigh of relief when Emma strolled out of the club. She didn't think she'd be able to keep herself together for much longer.

She just couldn't do it. She felt the electricity than ran between Emma and her when they had danced but she ignored it. Just like she was ignoring the pang of guilt she felt at hurting the blonde's feelings. Regina never felt guilt. Ever. And this new found emotion was scaring her. She was a runner. She never fought. If things got too emotional she ran from the situation and built back up her walls to keep her heart safe. She would not take that risk again. The last time she loved someone, they had broken her heart and the pain was immensely gruesome. She was afraid that if she let Emma in history would repeat itself and she would not allow that to happen no matter how many butterflies in her stomach were telling her otherwise.

* * *

Emma kept her both her hands on the steering wheel as she drove. Her grip was so tight her knuckles had become white from lack of blood flow.

Emma had made her decision in the club and she was not turning away from it. Oh no. Regina was not getting away so easily. Emma just needed to take a breather. Unlike Regina, she refused to ignore the chemistry that flowed naturally between them or the butterflies that rise in her stomach when they dance or the warm feeling between her legs when the brunette spoke.

Emma was gonna fight. Even if it meant fighting forever. She knew Regina felt it and was trying to block it out but she would get the woman to open up.

_One way or another_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support you've been giving. I've read all the reviews and you guys are amazing. I hope you stick with me through the whole thing. Xoxo**

**Okay so just a few things I'd like to say regarding the story.**

**I've turned Storybrooke from a town into a city because it fit the storyline better. Just think of it as the smaller version of New York. Second, you may already have realized that I've made Emma the fighter and Regina the one who runs instead of the other way round cause I like it better that way. And lastly, Henry is Regina's biological son but you know that already.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina Mills never wallowed. She never cried and she never felt remorse for her past mistakes. So why did she have the urge to do all of those things right now? _This is ridiculous! _She thought. She had only met this woman last night and here she was feeling awful for rejecting the blonde beauty. Regina never felt bad for anyone. Ever. The only persons who had gotten through her thick, high brick walls were her son, her sister and…_her_. The latter was the reason for her current rigid exterior. _She _was the reason she was so disconnected from her emotions now. She had vowed she would never let another person in close enough to hurt her. She would never let herself go through that pain again.

So why on earth was she all but obsessing over one Emma Swan? Regina couldn't get her out of her damn head. It was driving her crazy. She was in the middle of a meeting with a potential investor and all she could think of was Emma. She hardly heard a word coming from the man's mouth. She was thinking of last night. How it felt to be in her arms. At that moment she wondered what her lips taste like. Maybe-

"Ms. Mills?" Regina was dragged from her thoughts by the sound of a male voice.

"Sorry Mr. Gold, you were saying?" She scolded herself for not paying attention to the private meeting she was currently in. she pushed all the memories and thoughts of Emma to the back of her mind and placed her full attention on Mr. Gold. She couldn't let this meeting end without him signing the contract to become an investor in Mills Inc. He was a very rich man, the second richest person in Storybrooke after her of course. She needed his investment to bring in more customers and publicity. Regina knew the company had no need of new investors or more publicity since it was already the most renowned car enterprise in this side of the country but she always thought long tem and she would get as many investors as possible just in case something goes wring financially.

"I was saying that I see no reason not to invest in your company. You are a renowned business woman and joining your team would make me a lot of money" Mr. Gold smiled.

Regina always found the man…creepy, with his weird accent. She still had no idea how he managed to get a wife and child.

"So we have a deal then?" Regina wanted to hurry this up and get him the hell out of her office so she could focus on clearing her thoughts.

"We have a deal." Gold confirmed.

"Great. Just sign these and you can be on your way." Regina handed him the documents and watched as he signed on the dotted line. Seeing this made her feel a sudden wave of triumph. She was probably one of the very few people who had ever gotten Mr. Gold to put his signature on anything. It was usually the other way around. He was the one who made deals with people and ruin their lives if their end of the deal was not fulfilled even if they never saw the fine print.

She despised the man so much so that she had secretly wanted to put some fine print in their deal just to let him feel how it felt to be given the short end of the stick but she had decided against it. She wouldn't want her company to become a part of some huge, ugly scandal.

Gold handed the documents back to her and stood, his can at the ready, to take his leave. Regina stood also to accompany him to the door of her office.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Gold." She put on a fake smile as the lie made its way out of her mouth. She opened the door to let the man limp out with his cane.

"Goodbye Regina." He smiled at her before turning and limping away. She quickly shut the door and made her way back to her desk. Mr. Gold was the only person brave enough to call her by her first name even though he knew that she hated it. She sighed as thoughts of the blonde mad e their way back to the forefront of her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

She had found it.

Well it hadn't been that hard considering Mills Inc. was a well renowned car enterprise and it was smack in the middle of Storybrooke. All Emma had to do was look it up on line and she found the address.

She was determined. She was not going to let Regina Mills go without a fight. She had calmed down since last night and she was ready for the challenge in ahead of her.

_I must be crazy_ Emma thought. She had just met the woman last night and yet, she plagued her every thought. Emma had never felt this much for someone in such a short period of time. She wasn't superstitious but obviously fate was trying to tell her something. And who was she to deny fate what it wanted?

But even though her thoughts were encouraging and optimistic, she was nervous out of her mind. The questions and queries that filled her head were giving her a headache.

_What if she's not there?_

_Maybe she's busy. I should go home._

_What if she's angry I came?_

_Oh God, she's gonna throw a paperweight at me_

_Calm Down_. Emma had to tell herself. She was being ridiculous. None of those things would happen…well she wasn't so sure about the paperweight. Regina was not very…calm.

Emma realized she had been sitting in her bug for far too long and decided to brave up and take the chance. She stepped out of the parked car and strutted towards the automatic door of the seven story building. No doubt Regina's office was on the seventh floor. Emma noticed the woman loved being higher than everybody else.

She stepped into the building and immediately felt like she was in the HQ of the CIA. Everyone was wearing black and white. It was super busy. She didn't see anyone slacking off like she usually saw at normal jobs. Well when you have Regina Mills as your boss…

Emma was confused. She had no idea where to go or what to do. Should she make an appointment? Surely she couldn't just stroll into Regina's office. She took a deep breath and headed to the desk that was centered in the middle of all the formal chaos. She went to the only person that was not taking calls or jotting down messages.

"Ah, hi." _Wow Emma. How so formal of you_.

"Good Morning. How may I help you?" the prep to the woman's tone was surprising seeing as Regina was so…dark. Emma guessed it was just for show.

"Can you tell me where I can find Regina Mills?" Emma out of habit began tapping her fingers against the counter top.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman was typing away on her computer hardly really paying Emma any mind.

"Ah- No. but this is really important. I have to-"

"I'm sorry no one can see Ms. Mills without an appointment." Emma sighed but gave the woman a tight smile before walking away.

Okay so that way didn't work.

Emma looked around until she found the elevator. She tried to seem nonchalant as she walked towards it pressing the up button when she reached it.

_Well it seems I'm doing this the hard way._

* * *

She was angry, frustrated and pissed.

She was going to fire that illiterate secretary of hers and make sure she could never find work ever again!

Regina sighed as she brought the coffee to her nose and smelt it. The idiot had bought her a late when she had asked for black coffee. She has been working here for six months and still doesn't know what kind of coffee Regina wanted. That was grounds for firing someone in Regina's book.

Her overworked brain had been dying for an energy booster and now she had to wait until the stupid girl came back with the right order. She pushed the coffee cup aside and stared down at her desk. Even though she had just completed about 50 of the paperwork that was on her desk, it still looked like she had millions more to go.

She got up from her desk and made her way to the window facing the busy streets of Storybrooke. Once again her thoughts returned to a certain blonde. No matter how much she tried to forget the woman she still managed to pop up at the most inconvenient of times.

Regina was sick of this feeling and yet she was enjoying it so much. She was confused and annoyed and angry and she just wanted to throw something. She walked back to her desk and took up her heaviest paperweight.

She stared at the door with pure hatred and threw the paperweight as a shrill scream made its way from her throat. She had no idea her door would open before the paperweight made contact with it and make connections with a head covered in blonde locks.

_Oh, God! Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

Her head felt like it was about to explode. It felt like someone was repeatedly pounding on it with a hammer.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then the memories came rushing back like an ocean. _Oh._

_She had made her way to the elevator, coming off when she reached the seventh floor. She took off her red jacket so she could blend a little more with the black and white suits walking around her. It didn't really make much of a difference since she was wearing jeans and knee high boots but Emma thought it was better to be safe than sorry. She had strolled casually down the hallway which was vacant until she was met by a desk right outside an intricately carved and well polished wooden door marked _Regina Mills_. She had stop a few paces away from what she was sure was Regina's secretary's desk but when she saw it was empty she moved quickly towards the office door. She smiled in triumph as she opened the door…_

That was all Emma could remember. The rest was blank. She tried to get a feel of her surroundings. Okay she was definitely lying down. On the floor? No. It was something extremely soft. A couch? Yes, it was felt like a couch. It was an extremely comfortable couch. She had no doubt it had cost a fortune. It probably didn't even dent Regina's pocket.

_Regina…_

_Oh shit! I'm in Regina's office! On her couch!_

Emma flew up from the couch and immediately had to sit back down because of the wave of pain that hit her. She had no idea there was another person in the room until she heard quick footsteps approaching her. She didn't bother looking up to see who it was. Her head was killing her and so she closed her eyes to reduce at least some of the pain.

"Emma? Are you alright?" She heard someone say from directly beside her. She would know that voice anywhere. Regina Mills.

_Oh God, she's gonna kill me then blame it on the secretary_…_Okay Emma, maybe you're over thinking this. She did allow you to lie on her couch._

Emma took a deep breath to get ready to face the Queen of Cars and also to settle the pounding in her head. Emma was still as nervous as hell. She chanced opening her eyes to look at Regina.

Emma Swan never got caught off guard. She never frightened and no one could surprise her. But the genuine concern and worry she saw in Regina's eyes definitely caught her off guard and shocked her out of wits. Regina Mills was showing concern for another person's well being. _Her_ well being.

_Ha! I knew she liked me! _

Emma was grinning like an idiot until she remembered the question Regina had asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was far from the truth but she didn't want to say no and she most certainly wouldn't ask for an aspirin. She didn't want Regina to think she was taking advantage of her hospitality. And knowing the woman, she probably would.

"No you're not. You just got hit in the head by a very heavy, very metal paperweight."

_Oh. That's what that was?_

"I know we have our differences Regina but really? What have I ever done to you?" Emma questioned. Regina looked offended at Emma's words. Here she was trying to show some concern and the blonde thought she was trying to murder her with a paperweight.

"For your information Ms. Swan, I was not aiming for you. I was aiming at the door. You just decided to sneak into my office at the wrong time… Are you sure you're okay?" Regina had to ask again. Emma looked about ready to faint.

"I'm fine Regina. Really. See?" Emma tried standing again to prove her point but it was a waste of time considering she ended up almost falling flat on her face. She felt arms around her before she managed to face plant the floor. The same soft warm arms she remembered being wrapped around her neck last night.

"You are a terrible liar Ms. Swan. Please don't try that again." Regina sat beside Emma when they were seated again making sure to put space between them as she did so. Emma realized this but decided to stay quiet. "Would you like an aspirin?" Regina knew the woman was probably too stubborn to ask so she offered.

"Yeah… sure. Thanks." Emma was definitely not used to this Regina. But it was comforting to know the woman could be nice when she wanted to be. Even if it was _after_ she had caused the damage.

Regina got up from the couch Emma had just been lying on and made her way to a silver cabinet at the back of her pristine office near the window. She opened it after turning the safety lock to the right dials and pulled out a bottle of Aspirin and made her way back over to her desk. Emma watched as she pressed speaker on the phone at her desk.

"Alexia?"

"Yes Ms. Mills? I have your coffee. Black just like you asked" the girl sounded as if she were about to pee her pants.

"Forget about that. I want two bottles of water in my office ASAP. If they aren't here in a minute, you're fired." And with that Regina hung up on the girl.

_So much for that nice thing_.

"You know I don't really need any water. I can take them without." Emma said as she took the pills from Regina's outstretched hand and popped them in her mouth before swallowing just to prove her point.

"Yes you do. Plus, I'm thirsty." Emma knew she wasn't. The poor girl.

"Regina doesn't fire the poor girl." Emma felt bad now. That poor girl will probably loose her job because of her and Emma did _not_ deal well with guilt.

"Why not? She brought me the wrong coffee earlier. She is insufficient. I won't have any trouble finding someone to replace her."

"You're gonna fire her because she brought you the wrong coffee." Emma deadpanned. Wow. Now she knew what all the whispering she had heard about _The Evil Queen_ were about. _Regina Mills, the Evil Queen…Mhmm. It really does have a ring to it._

"How about you tell me why you're here Ms. Swan? How did you get past the front desk without being questioned? I know you don't have an appointment. It would take weeks, maybe even months to get one with me." Regina said as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared accusingly at Emma. All the concern that Emma had seen in her eyes just a few moments ago had all but dissipated.

Before Emma could answer to the accusations, there was a knock on the door. Regina strode over to answer it and Emma took the time to appreciate the woman's _very_ nice rear. The black pants she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly and Emma found herself wanting to see what lied underneath. Regina was also wearing a very expensive looking blue silk blouse. Emma knew three of the buttons were undone but she had been in too much pain from her headache to even give it a once over. She definitely was not going to miss the chance now.

Regina came back with two bottles of water in hand. Emma hadn't seen the girl burst into tears so she took that as a good sign. Regina handed her one of the water bottles placing the other one on her desk. Emma opened the bottle and drank enough of the water to get the pill taste from her mouth. Regina was looking at her expectantly when she put the bottle down on the coffee table in front of the couch she was seated in.

"You still haven't answered my question Ms. Swan. What are you doing here?" She was behind her desk now, seemingly organizing paperwork.

Truthfully, Emma had no idea what she was doing there. She was determined to find Regina but she had no idea why. She could see that Regina was getting a bit irritated by her lack of answer.

"Well?" Regina had stopped looking at her paperwork and had turned her chair to face the couch Emma was on.

Emma gathered up all the courage she could and let out a deep breath. She would not let her trip be wasted. It took her 20 minutes worth of gas to get here and to her that was _a lot_. She looked directly at the woman whose employees dubbed her the "Evil Queen" and spoke the first thing that came across her mind.

"Will you go on a date with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Will you go on a date with me?"_

The question had been ringing in Regina's head since the moment Emma had asked at moments ago. She had just asked her out. On a date. And Regina had no idea what to say. It was the second time the blond had surprised her and they've only known each other for less than 24 hours.

"What?" that was all Regina could say. She was sure she had gotten rid of the woman when she had shot her down at the club the night before but obviously Emma was not giving up that easily.

"Do you Regina Mills; want to go out with me Emma Swan, for dinner this Saturday?"

Okay, if Emma was going to admit it, she had no idea where the asking Regina on a date thing came from. But it was a good idea so she was going to run with it. She wasn't going to leave the office until Regina said yes.

"And what- do tell- gives you the idea that I would go anywhere with you Ms. Swan?" Regina had regained her composure and had returned to her stern self. She would not let Emma get the satisfaction of knowing she had expertly surprised her.

If Emma wasn't so determined to get Regina to go out with her she would've definitely replied with a snide, sarcastic comment. But she would not let the brunette cover up her feelings by being a, well a bitch.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you like me?"

"What on earth gave you that idea? I don't-"

"Don't try to deny it Regina. Like I said before, I know when people are lying. And you? You're lying right now. I know you like me and newsflash, I like you too. Why is that so hard to comprehend? We're gonna get married or anything. We're just going out, to eat food. With each other." Emma wanted to stand and close the gap between her and Regina but the last time she tried to stand, she had almost landed flat on her face. She was not going to try it again.

Regina was considering what Emma had said. Though she found it hard to admit, the blonde was right. She did like her. _Too much if you ask me_. But she liked her none the less. _Maybe I should give her a chance._ But Regina being Regina, wanted to make the blonde suffer first. After all she did sneak into her office without an appointment.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Emma was the one surprised now. She thought she had at least cracked that armor around the woman's heart but apparently it was not so. She couldn't help herself; she got up, and ignoring the pain in her head and the slight faintness she was feeling, walked straight over to Regina, stopping right in front of the chair she was sitting in.

"Why?" Emma wanted to know her reasons because somehow, she felt they weren't plausible.

"You stroll into my building and sneak pass all authority to gain unauthorized access to my office and you want me to go out with you. Sorry Emma dear but I do not deal with crooks.

If Emma had been looking carefully she would've seen the hint of playfulness in Regina's eyes but she was beyond frustration as she took in the woman's answer.

"Okay, that is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"Well it doesn't matter. The answer is still no."

The crestfallen look she saw on Emma's face when she spoke made Regina immediately feel bad for rejecting her yet again. _Stupid guilty conscience._

Emma was a fighter. But sometimes if the person you are fighting for isn't fighting for you, it's already a battle lost. So Emma slowly walked to the door of Regina's office. Not looking back at the woman who was willing her to turn around and try again.

Emma was about ready to leave the office when a thought struck her. She spun back around- a little too quickly- and stared at Regina.

"You and I," Emma gestured with her index finger going back and forth between herself and Regina. "Are going on a date. This Saturday. I'm gonna pick you up at seven and we're gonna go to dinner and we're gonna talk about stuff people talk about on dates and then we're gonna dance, you're gonna love it then I'm gonna take you home."

The look of determination in Emma's eyes made Regina almost give in to the urge to grin widely at her. She thought the woman had just given up. But luckily she hadn't. Regina decided it was time for her to give up the antics and actually give the blonde something to smile about.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Regina nodded her head for more conformation.

"But- before… you said no before." Emma was utterly confused.

"You give up way too easily Ms. Swan." Regina smirked at her now. Standing to join her where she stood at the entrance to her office.

"Are you _kidding_ me?! This was some sort of test?!" Emma was angry now. She had just been devastated because she thought Regina had actually been rejecting her when the woman was actually testing her.

Regina became serious now as she stared Emma directly in the eye. She could see the anger boiling there.

"I needed to know…I needed to know if you were serious. You were right. I do like you. A lot actually." Regina was having a hard time trying to convey what she was feeling. She hated vulnerability. But Emma was willing to fight for her so she would at least give the blonde some reason to. "I had to make sure you weren't like he-… the others. Heart break isn't something that looks good on me. So no, I was not kidding. You passed the test so ill go on a date with you. Plus, I feel bad for hitting you in the head with a paperweight."

Before Emma could help herself, she had Regina in her arms, holding tight. She could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. She wondered who had hurt Regina so much that she was afraid of ever trying again. From the slip up that Regina had made when she spoke, Emma was guessing it was a woman. Now she had the sudden urge to hunt the woman down and beat the shit out of her. She felt the brunette hug back and the world became lost to her as she reveled in the feeling of the arms around her. She hugged back more tightly before tilting her head back to look the woman in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She was apologizing for being angry and for the hurt Regina had experienced in her past. She knew Regina had understood by the smile she gave her.

"Don't be sorry. Frankly if the tables were turned you'd be nursing a broken nose and a black eye." She saw Regina was trying to change the topic from the painful subject. Emma decided to drop it for now but she would get more information at some other time.

"Don't I know it." Emma smiled back at her. She loved Regina's smile and she would make sure she got to see it more often. She realized they hadn't let go of each other yet and they were immensely close to each other.

Emma's gaze flickered to Regina red, plump, _Kissable_ lips. They were mere inches away from her own.

Regina had also been aware of the few inches that stood in the way of them sharing a kiss. She had been wondering all day what those lips tasted like. Now was her chance. Regina moved her head closer to the blonde's. Just a little bit further…

"_Ms. Mills?"_

They jumped apart at lightening speed at the sound of the voice coming from the intercom.

"_Ms. Mills?"_

Regina was slowly trying to process what had just happen. She looked up and saw Emma staring at her. They were about to kiss and that stupid intercom-…wait. They were about to kiss.

_No, I was about to kiss her._ Regina scolded herself for trying to move so fast with the blonde. They had only met last night. _Just get though the date first Regina_. She told herself. She still wasn't sure if Emma was feeling as strongly as she was and she wasn't going to throw herself at the blonde. People threw themselves at her not the other way around.

"_Ms. Mills?"_ Regina finally jolted from her memory and walked to her desk where she pressed the intercom button to answer the woman.

"What Alexia?" Regina was pissed at the girl for interrupting what could've been a lovely moment for her. But she was also relieved that she had cut in when she did. She didn't know if Emma wanted to kiss her and she would hate being rejected by the blonde.

"_Your 1:00 appointment is here. He's waiting outside your office door_"

_Shit. _Reina had totally forgotten about him. She was too enthralled in the situation she was currently in with Emma to think about it.

"Okay Alexia. Thank you. Tell him I'll be with him in a minute." And with that Regina ended the conversation. She turned back to Emma who was fidgeting on the spot and mumbling something. Regina was sure she heard something about 'stupid secretary' but she couldn't be sure.

"So I guess I should get going then" Emma finally spoke up.

Regina didn't want to admit it but she did not want the blonde to leave. However, she had business to attend to. "I guess you should." Regina leaned against her desk as she watched Emma walk backwards toward the door.

"See you Saturday?" Emma still wasn't sure if the answer was yes or no.

"See you Saturday." Regina chuckled at Emma's confusion.

Emma smiled back at her and walked through the door. She passed a man dressed in a suit that looked more expensive than her apartment on her way out. She acknowledged his presence with a nod then walked back to the elevator she had come up on. She pressed the down button and got in when the elevator reached her floor. Just as the doors were closing, she remembered that she had no idea where Regina Mills lived. _Oh crap!_ Just as she was about to press the up button to go back to Regina's office, her phone vibrated in her pocket suggesting a call or a message.

She took her phone out to see a number unknown to her calling.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Swan, would you mind telling me how you're going to pick me up without my address?" Emma could hear the amusement in the brunette's voice. She was glad Regina couldn't see how red her face was with embarrassment.

"Umm, telekinesis?" Emma heard Regina chuckle at the other end of the phone. She smiled in triumph at hearing the brunette's laugh. That is until she realized. "Wait. How did you get my number?"

"I'm the Queen of Cars dear. I have links."

"You Googled me?"

Regina scoffed. "Hardly. Google does not have the means to acquire someone's phone number. If they did a lot of people would have mine."

It seemed plausible to Emma.

"I have to go dear. Business awaits but I'll text you my address. Goodbye Ms. Swan" before Emma could formulate a response, Regina had hung up. By the time their conversation was over, the elevator had made it to the first floor and was making her way out of the building and towards her bug in the parking lot.

She opened the car door just as a text came in on her phone. She opened it and smiled at the message.

_108 Mifflin Street. Don't be late Ms. Swan_

_-R_

Emma never felt so happy and giddy in her entire life. She couldn't wait for this date. She hopped in her car and got ready to drive the twenty minute drive home.

Little did she know that Regina was watching her drive away from the window in her office on the seventh floor looking as giddy and happy as she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, thank you guys for all the follows and reviews. i really appreciate it. and if any of you ever need a beta reader, I'd be happy to offer my services. just inbox me.**

**Bon Appetite!**

* * *

She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She decided to take the day off from work because Henry had come down with the cold. She didn't care how very small the sickness; she was not going to let him go anywhere when he was sick. She had blamed it on that stupid woman Ms. Blanchard but even she knew the woman couldn't possibly be the cause. Henry was currently upstairs taking a nap and her sister Belle was…well she had no idea where Belle was and frankly she didn't care. Her mind seemed to be entirely focused on Emma Swan and the date she had with her this Saturday. She was beginning to rethink her answer. Why had she said yes? Yeah, so she liked the irritating blonde. That did not give her the right to assume that she wanted to go on a date with her.

_But you could've said no and you didn't._ And Regina knew that if she could reverse time and go back to that situation in her office, she would've still answered in the affirmative.

She had never felt this way about someone in such a short span of time. Except for _her_. She hoped that Emma wasn't like her. But even as she thought it she knew the blonde was different from her. Emma was special. She had already told Henry about the woman after he had pestered her continuously for details about her "White Knight". That's what he had called her. She had asked why he had called her that and his answer was simple. "Every queen needs a White Knight." She never knew it was possible to love her son more than she already did but in that moment she was proven wrong. She had to admit. The name really did fit Emma.

Henry had his mind set to meet Emma on Saturday. He wanted to make sure she was "Mills approved". She had laughed at that one. Her little man never ceased to amaze her.

She was in her home office now, trying to finish at least some of the paperwork she had carried home with her. She had left the door open just in case Henry needed her.

Just as she thought about her son, he appeared at the doorway to her office.

"Mommy?" Henry asked rubbing his eyes with tiny fists.

Regina snapped from her thought and placed all attention on her son as she walked towards him and stooped so they were at eye level.

"What is it sweetie? Do you feel sick?" Regina hated that her son was sick and she could do nothing but wait it out.

Henry wrapped his arms around her neck and she lifted him off the ground and into her arms. She could feel how high temperature was under his footie pajamas. He had told her he was a big boy now and wanted "big boy pajamas" but he had hated them and went back to his Avengers themed sleep wear.

"I'm hungry." Henry declared as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Regina walked out of her office, down the stairs and towards her kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" she had tried to get Henry to eat healthy at all times and it was going well at first until he had started preschool and he wanted everything the other kids had. Luckily for her, Henry loved fruits, especially apples. She was glad she had planted that apple tree in her backyard when she had first moved into their home. Henry always wanted to be the first to eat from it when the tree had blossomed and the fruits were ripe each year.

"Pop tarts." He exclaimed and his face lit up at the thought of the little square delicacy. His mother however, grimaced.

"Are you sure you don't want something healthier?" she knew he would not be deterred but she had to try.

Henry shook his head. "Pop tarts are healthy. They have strawberries in them and strawberry is a fruit." She chuckled at his answer and shook her head. He knew it wasn't real strawberry but he had found it good logic.

"Okay pop tarts it is." Her sister said she spoiled Henry (even though she herself was worse with the boy) but she didn't care. She would give him anything his little heart desired as long as it made him happy. She set him down on the island in the kitchen and went for the box of pop tarts that was stored in the cupboard. Just as she had placed the snack into the toaster, her phone pinged alive in her pocket with a message. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she saw it was from the blonde she had been thinking about constantly.

_Morning sweet thang _

It was the cheesiest thing someone had ever said to her in a while but it only made her smile grow wider.

**Ms. Swan, I hate nick names so please desist from using them.**

_And stop annoying you? Not a chance. Being annoying is a part of my charm. ;)_

Regina had to laugh at that one. The blonde was actually right. Her annoying streak was appealing to Regina. She had no idea why though and that scared her.

**Did you have something to tell me dear?**

_Ha! You didn't disagree. I win!_

Regina rolled her eyes though she knew the blonde couldn't see it.

_Don't roll your eyes at me. :p_

Regina raised an eyebrow at that. _How did she-?_

**Are you stalking me? **

_No. you're just tat predictable._

**Ms. Swan, if you don't mind, I have more important issues to deal with than to put up with your puerile behavior. What do you want?**

_Harsh much? I just wanted to tell you, for Saturday, wear something casual._

Regina was suddenly more in tuned with the conversation. It was the first clue she had gotten as to where they were going on this date. _So it's not a restaurant._ Regina had to say, she was glad they weren't going to a restaurant. She had had enough of fancy, gourmet meals and stuck up rich snobs. She wondered sometimes if that was what other people saw when they looked at her.

**Mhmm. Okay…where are we going?**

_Na- ah. You're gonna have to wait._

Regina sighed. She hated waiting. Just as she was about to send a text in response to the blonde, her son tapped on her shoulder. She turned to face him and he pointed in the direction of the toaster where the pop tarts were sticking out of it. She had forgotten about them. _Damn you Emma Swan._ She quickly made her way over to the toaster, grabbing a plate from the cupboard and putting the pop tarts in it.

"Is it her?" Henry asked as she poured some milk into his favorite cup; the one with Batman on the side.

"Her who Henry?" she answered as she placed the plate and cup in front of him where he was sitting at the dining room table.

"Your White Knight. Is it her you're texting?" Henry looked about ready to jump out of his chair. His little face held a Cheshire cat grin that showed the missing incisor that had fallen out the morning before. She was sure it was under his pillow now. She would have to remember to her job as tooth fairy tonight.

Regina couldn't help but smile at her son's eagerness. "Yes it is her." She didn't think he could've gotten more excited but he did.

She had almost forgotten that she was texting the mention blonde until her phone had pinged with an incoming message.

_Hello? Earth to Regina?_

**I'm here Ms. Swan. Oh and I forgot to mention. I **_**hate**_** surprises.**

And she really did. She hated being unaware and in the dark. She would never admit it but she was a mild control freak. She liked having the reigns and knowing what was happening.

_Too bad for you cause I'm not spilling._

Regina huffed and scowled at her phone. _Irritating blonde._

"Mommy, can I talk to her?" She spun around and looked at her son.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Regina never wanted Henry to even know about Emma but his inquisitiveness had given her no other choice. She was almost sure things wouldn't work out with the woman and she did not want get her son's hope up only for it to come shattering down when she told him it was all over. Now he wanted to speak to her. _Not good._

"To see if she's worthy to be the Queen's White Knight." He said it in such a matter of fact tone, his expression also matching.

"I'm texting her Henry and the last time I checked, you couldn't text." She teased him. he looked about ready to make a face at her but then his face lit up and she knew he had came up with a solution.

"You can call her!" his eyes were bright with excitement and sometimes she swore he acted way too mature for his age.

"Henry I'm sure she is super busy doing work." She looked away from him. She had no idea if Emma was at work. Coming to think of it, she had no idea if the blonde had a job. She would have to ask about that on Saturday.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"You are not a very good liar." He proclaimed and she looked back at him. She knew he had won this round and he knew it too because the broad grin on his face said it.

"Okay fine." Regina sighed. Only her son could get her to do things against her own free will. Well no, only her son and her sister. Belle was a very good manipulator. _She spent way too much time with mother._

Regina picked up her phone from the table and texted the blonde.

**Ms. Swan, I have no idea why but my son wishes to speak to you. Please say no.**

_Oh? Why? _

Regina was not going to tell her that it was because he thought she was her White Knight. _When pigs fly_.

**Is it a yes or no Ms. Swan?**

_Okay. What's his name?_

**Henry. I'm going to call you now.**

_I'll be waiting. _

Regina shook her head and looked for the blonde's number in her phone. She dialed and gave the phone to her son who had now moved from his chair and was now jumping up and down on the floor of the dining room.

"Henry calm down. That phone is very expensive." She knew she wouldn't care if he dropped it but it got him to stop anyway.

She knew Emma had answered when his eyes got brighter and his grin broadened. If that were possible. She couldn't believe she was letting her five year old son talk to some chick she met on a double date to a club two days ago. Even in her head it sounded weird.

Regina had tried to listen in to the conversation but every time Henry realized she was getting closer, he ran the opposite direction and out of the room.

Over five minutes later Henry handed me back my phone and his face couldn't have been more mischievous if he tried. _What the hell did they talk about?_

"She's awesome!" Henry finally exclaimed after staring at her for a couple of silent seconds.

Regina raised her eyebrow. "She is? What makes her so awesome?" she asked him when he hopped up on her lap when she sat in the couch of the living room.

"She loves batman!" He declared.

_Why I am not surprised? _I's a wonder her son thinks the blonde was "awesome". He could relate to her childish ways.

"I bet she does." Henry hopped out of her lap and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm tired Mommy. Sleepy time." And with that he climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared into his room.

Regina knew he wasn't sleeping. He was way too energetic a second ago to be sleepy now. But she would let him think he had the upper hand in whatever it was he was doing.

Just then a text came in on her phone.

_Your kid is just like you. Minus the love of superheroes…unless you like superheroes. Do you?_

**Of course I don't Ms. Swan but my son tells me you're technically his age.**

_Hey. A grown woman can watch cartoon and read comics. There's nothing wrong with that._

**Whatever makes you sleep at night dear.**

_You're mean._

**Welcome to reality Ms. Swan. Now tell me, what did you and my son talk about?**

Regina was curious to know and she had a feeling Henry wouldn't tell her. That mischievous grin he had given her though did nothing but raise her suspicion even more.

_Sorry can't tell. My lips are sworn to secrecy._

Regina sighed. The blonde and her stupid secrets were irritating her to no end and now her son was involved in it.

**Fine. I won't pursue it. But bear in mind. I will find out. Good day Ms. Swan. I have work to do.**

Regina placed her phone on the coffee table in front of the couch she was on. She was never good at letting things go and whatever Emma Swan and her son was doing was going to kill her until she found out what it was. Her phone screen lit up and she picked it up to view the message.

_Later sweet thang. ;)_

Regina rolled her eyes and headed to her home office. She had almost forgotten how much paperwork she had to do. And now all her thoughts revolved around were Emma Swan and her deviant little scheme which she had somehow brought her son into. She flopped down in her office chair very un-lady like and took a deep breath.

_Patience is a virtue Regina. Patience is a virtue._


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh god. It's Saturday._

_It's fucking Saturday!_

_Okay Emma, stop freaking out. This date is gonna go perfect. Just the way you planned it…_

_Oh god she's gonna hate it! _

_She's gonna hate _me.

"Emma!" Emma was snapped out of her rampant thoughts by the sound of her name.

"Calm the fuck down." Ruby was in front of her best friend, hands on her shoulders. "This date is gonna go great. She's going to love it. You had a lot of help with this. Great help I might add. And you're not going to screw this up. Okay?"

Emma smiled at her best friend. She was glad to have her. Ruby was a great help and most of the things that were planned for this date were supplied by her. "Okay."

Emma checked her watch. 6:10. She should probably get going if she didn't want to be late in picking Regina up.

Out of curiosity, Emma had decided to take a little trip. She had texted Regina two days ago and asked the brunette where she was. When her reply was 'at work', Emma had decided to drive to the address the woman had given her. The house- no scratch that. The_ mansion_ was gorgeous. It was painted in all white and had a porch bigger than her bathroom. If the outside was so glorious, Emma had to wonder what the inside of the house looked like.

'Good. Now get your ass outta here and go pick the woman up. And make sure I get every single detail when you get back."

"Even the bad ones?" Emma asked as she took the keys from the coffee table and made her way to the door, Ruby following behind.

"There aren't gonna be any bad deets Em. Now go!" Ruby pushed her best friend the rest of the way through the door and locked it in her face.

"Hey!" Emma glared at the door before making her way to her car. She had actually had it cleaned out for this specific occasion. She had seen Regina's car. The woman had a $500,000 car. Who has a $500,000 car?! Well she _was_ the Queen of Cars. If Emma hadn't been so entranced by Regina's good looks and that _sexy_ voice, she would've probably swooned over the car. She knew there was no way on earth-or on any other planet for that matter- that her car could compare but she could at least clean the thing out and have it smell clean and fresh.

Emma climbed into the car and closed the door. She sat still for a moment, preparing herself for this date. She had worked so hard on it. She had gotten Ruby's grandma, who was also the owner of the diner Ruby worked, to cook her all of Regina's favourite foods. Her favourite, _expensive_ foods. She had consulted with Belle about them one day when they were all at the diner. The things Belle had no idea about, she would ask Regina's son, Henry.

Henry.

The kid was so amazing. She couldn't wait to meet him in person. She had wanted to get a gift for Regina and Henry had helped. She had been secretly consulting with the boy via walkie talkie. She had bought a pair and had given one to Belle to pass on to little Henry. Belle had taught him how to use the thing and by the second consultation, he was a pro. He told her all the things his mother loved. Even the ones she didn't ask for. It was entertaining to listen to the boy talk, especially when he got started on superheroes.

Emma sighed and started her car, reversing from the driveway and started making her way to the Mills residence. Now that everything was set and ready, she couldn't help but be nervous. What if something went wrong?

_Emma, just stay calm. Nothing's gonna go wrong. You're gonna have a great time on this date and so is Regina. You'll probably even get the chance to go on another one._

She hoped.

* * *

"Stop pacing. You're gonna burn a hole through the carpet."

"I am not pacing."

"Yes you are Gina. Look, I know you're nervous but worrying is not gonna make it any better."

"I am _not_ nervous." Regina stopped pacing to glare at her sister.

She was not nervous…

She was _not_!

Okay maybe a little…

Okay a lot!

She was really nervous. _Super_ nervous. What if she gave the blonde this chance and she ruined it? It was she who would suffer for it. Emma had been the first person in a long time to crack her armor, even if it was just a little bit. And in such a short amount of time too. Even with _her_ it had taken a while.

She wanted to trust Emma. She really did, but she's been let down by so many people. People who she had trusted with her life and they just threw it away. Threw _her_ away. Her father, her mother, Henry's dad. _Her. _The latter's distrust hurt the most. She had finally thought things were getting good. That she could love and be loved without all the chaos but it all came crashing down with one single revelation.

Regina sighed and shook her head to try and get rid of all the pent up emotions she was feeling.

"Sure you're not. Just keep calm Gina. Everything will be fine." Belle was sitting on the couch in the living room watching her sister's anxiety level go through the roof. Belle knew the older woman was nervous regardless of the no's that came from her mouth. She understood why she was. It was her first date in…well, a long time. She was glad Regina was going out. She had become such a bore. Before Henry, her sister was a party animal that couldn't be controlled. She knew because she had to cover for her on many occasions when their parents had been on her tail.

Belle knew that Regina had gone through a nasty break up with this chick but she had no idea who it was and Regina never issued out the details. She had asked and asked until one day Regina had told her to fuck off. Those were her exact words. She had thought it was crude at first but when she had heard the brunette crying in her room that night, she had never asked again.

Just as Regina was about to start loosing control, the doorbell rang.

The brunette looked like she had no intention of moving so Belle made her way to the door. Before she could reach it though, the swift movement of a little boy clad in Batman pajamas beat her to the chase. To the door that is. He was too short to reach the golden handles of the door so Belle happily opened it for him.

There stood Emma, a bouquet of flowers in hand. White roses to be exact. Emma seemed to be in a competition with Regina to see who was more nervous for their date.

"Hey Emma." Belle smiled at the woman who smiled back albeit nervously. Before she could usher the blonde in, Henry was in front of her looking as serious as a judge gazing up at Emma.

Emma seemed to realize the little boy and stooped down so she was at eye level with him at the threshold of the mansion.

"Hi there. You must be Henry. I'm Emma." Belle realized how most if not all the nervousness she had seen on Emma's face a few seconds ago was gone. She smiled and shook her head. Henry and his charm.

"Are you my mommy's White Knight?" he asked looking at Emma with a curious expression waiting for her to answer.

_White Knight?_

Emma had been talking to the kid whole week and he never mentioned anything about a white knight.

"Uh…yes?" She said more like a question. It was obviously the right answer because Henry's serious face turned into one of delight and he jumped into her arms. "Woah." Emma looked up at Belle who was smiling at the whole thing.

It didn't seem Henry was going to let her out of his grasp anytime soon so she decided to pick the boy up and carry him with her over the threshold. As Emma stepped into the mansion she saw her, sitting as regal as ever in a plush white sofa. Legs crossed and hands resting on them. If it wasn't for the way her fingers kept tapping against her knee, Regina would've been the epitome of calm and serenity. But Emma knew she was as nervous as she was. Maybe even more.

"Mommy! I found your White Knight!" Henry said from his place in Emma's arms.

"Ah, I see you did." Regina removed herself from the couch and moved towards her date.

"Yes." Henry nodded his head vigorously. "I approve." He said but it sounded more like 'appwove' and it made all three adults laugh. Emma set him down on the floor and turned back Regina. She took a moment to take in the woman's casual appearance.

Emma would've never thought that somebody like Regina owned a pair of jeans but the one she was wearing right now was proof against that fact. The jeans hugged her legs and thighs perfectly and left Emma to wonder what her behind looked like in them. There was a pair of knee high boots on Regina's feet. Boots she never thought someone like Regina would wear. She moved up to the simple v-neck t shirt that was complimented by the most authentic black leather jacket Emma had ever seen. The cut of the v-neck was _very_ low and she couldn't help but stare…

A throat cleared and Emma was back to reality.

"My eyes are up here Ms. Swan." Regina said with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"Right."

Emma had almost forgotten about the flowers in her hand until she saw Regina looking at them rather curiously and a little surprised. "Oh, these are for you." Emma handed them over to the brunette.

"Thank you." Regina is still looking down at the flowers in her hand. Belle interrupted her staring by taking the roses straight from Regina's hands.

"I'll put these in some water. Come on Henry." Belle held out her other hand for the little boy to hold. Henry skipped over to his aunt and they both exit the room together.

It was a few moments before both Emma and Regina realized they were standing in awkward silence.

"So…Are you ready?" Emma broke the silence. Her hands were buried in the pocket of her blue pleather jacket.

"yes." Was the simple answer and Regina made her way to the porch of her house, Emma following close behind.

They made their way to Emma's car. As soon as Regina saw the bug, a scowl formed on her face. When she had seen it at the club a week ago, she had assumed it was Ruby's. _I should've known._

"Hey. No making faces at my baby." Emma had seen the way Regina looked at her car and was quick to defend it.

"Ms. Swan that thing looks like it's about to fall apart." Regina said, looking at the thing with disgust.

"Someone said that to me 5 years ago. They're dead and my car is still going." Emma said with a smirk on her face. "Get in the car Ms. Mills." Emma was at the passenger door opening it for The Queen of Cars.

Regina reluctantly entered the car and Emma shut the door behind her. The brunette was surprised to find that the inside of the car was clean and very comfortable. Emma got in the drivers seat and started the car, pulling her seat belt on then pulling onto the road.

"Buckle up Regina. We're in for a long ride."

In the mansion Belle and Henry were staring out the window at the two, broad, mischievous smiles planted on their faces.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Will you please take this thing off my eyes?"

"Nope."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"You know Regina; I never took you for the annoying type. Maybe that's why we coincide so well."

Regina huffed. They had been driving for what seemed to her as hours but in reality it was only 10 minutes. Emma had blindfolded her and she was getting restless. She had no idea was she was. It was just a normal date. They were just two people going to enjoy themselves then go home.

"We're here." Regina heard the blonde say and if she had thought it was impossible for her heart rate to go up any more than it had through the drive, she was proven wrong. She heard a door open and e few seconds later she could feel cool air against her face. A hand was on hers a moment later leading her out of the car. She heard the car door close and for the first time since the announcement of their arrival, she tried to place her surroundings.

There was no noise. There was no sound whatsoever actually.

Except…

Was that water?

"Let's go." The hand that was intertwined Emma's was tugged on and they were moving. The ground felt weird under her feet. _Mushy._

Then she picked up.

The water, the mushy ground, she sniffed.

The salty smell.

They were at the beach.

But the surprise that would shock her most was revealed when Emma took her blindfold off.


	11. Chapter 11

"So… do you like it?"

Regina stood stock still gaping at the scene before her. She never thought…

But how did the blonde know? How did she know so much about her that she had planned the perfect date?

Then she remembered.

Henry.

The boy had been suspiciously silent all week. Regina hadn't really paid it any mind.

Until now.

Somehow she knew her son had something to do with this. And if Henry was involved there was no doubt in her mind that her sneaky little sister was in cohorts with it as well. The girl had been sending her knowing glances and mischievous smirks all week.

Regina cursed herself for being so unobservant. She was so busy worrying about this date that she hadn't realize Belle and Henry were a part of planning the thing.

"Is it that bad?" Regina was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Wha- no! It's- it's…" Regina sighed. "It's beautiful. How did you…?"

"Your son and sister can be very useful." Emma smiled

Regina once again took in the scenery before her.

They were on the beach and the calm waves were crashing and receding gently.

There was a picnic table (Regina was sure it wasn't there the last time she had come to the area), that was a safe distance away from the water and on it she could see dishes laid out on either side. She had no idea what was in the dishes as she was too far away to see them clearly.

Candles were lit and she could smell the fragrance gliding through the salted air. She wondered how they managed to stay lit in the strong sea breeze. There was a blanket set down off to the side of the picnic table with a bucket filled with ice sitting in its corner. The bucket held two bottles of wine. She couldn't make out the label though.

But what had surprised her most though, what had caught her eye the moment the blindfold was removed was the sleek black piano that was placed furthest from the rushing waves and nearer to where Regina was standing. Complete with a shiny black piano bench.

Regina loved playing. It was her favourite thing to do in her very rear spare time minus spending time with her son. It was funny, considering her mother had to force her to learn to play when she was younger. But she had taken a liking to it and couldn't be separated ever since.

But how did Emma get a piano, a grand one at that, out here in the middle of the beach?

"I know, I know. I'm awesome." Emma broke her train of thought. The cheeky smile on the blonde's face made Regina's heart jump in her chest.

"Yes you are." She agreed in a breathy whisper. Regina would've never admitted that to anyone else but Emma was…special.

"Come on." And Emma was pulling her forward once more. As they moved closer to the picnic table, she could actually make out the colorful display of food. It was lasagna. White cheese chicken lasagna. Her favourite delicacy. Emma had gone through great lengths to put this all together. Regina had never felt so…_wanted_. She loved it. But at the same time it scared her to death.

She suddenly realized that there was something else on the table. Another plate with…

"What is _that_?" She questioned the blonde, pointing to the out of place dish…if one could call it that.

"_Those_ are cheeseburgers. One for each of us." Emma replied. She had seen the look of disgust on the woman's face at the sight of her favourite delicacy.

"Oh no Ms. Swan. I will not be eating that. I think I would like to live beyond the age of thirty." Regina said scornfully as if Emma was forcing her to eat a live frog.

"Come on Regina. It's actually pretty good. If I'm gonna eat yours its only fair that you eat mine."

Regina smirked and turned to face her blonde companion. "My, my Ms. Swan. Aren't you presumptuous?"

Emma's eyes bulged as she realized how the statement had sounded. "No! I-I didn't mean it like that. I- what I meant was- food. I was talking about food." Suddenly images of things that were _not_ food made their way to the forefront of her mind.

"If you say so dear." Regina said, completely amused by the blonde's tongue tied reply.

Regina began walking towards the sleek black piano her eyes were now fully focused on. She had almost forgotten that her hands were intertwined with Emma's until she felt the woman fall into step beside her.

"How did you get this out here?" Regina was still very curious. It was 1000 lbs piano. One couldn't simply just hoist it unto their back and walk with it.

"I had help from a lot of muscle." Emma remembered how much she had to go through to get the piano and then pay for it to be moved to its current position. But seeing the way Regina's face lit up when she laid eyes on it, she knew it was all worth it.

"Do you play?" she asked as she seated herself on the piano bench in front of the huge instrument. She made space for the blonde who sat beside her close enough for Regina to feel the shiver that ran down her spine when their skin came in contact.

"I do actually. I'm not as good as I've heard you are though."

"And who told you I'm good?" Regina inquired.

"Well you're sister's jealousy gave it away. She kept rambling about how you were better than her at everything." Emma had found it amusing to watch Belle ramble on about how her sister was a Ms. Perfection.

Regina chuckled. "That's not true. She's better than me in one sport."

"Really? Which one?" Emma couldn't picture Regina not coming out on top in anything.

"Tennis." Regina frowned at that. No matter how much she had tried, her sister always bested her at the sport. Even it was by one point, Regina _hated_ loosing.

"Well we can't all be good at everything. Nobody's perfect" Emma pointed out.

"Who says?"

"Hannah Montana and every other human being on the planet."

"Really Ms. Swan? I thought you were well pass the age of Disney quotes." Regina smirked.

"You're never too old for Disney." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde and placed her attention back unto the piano. She ran her fingers over the keys and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of the familiarity.

"Play for me." Regina whispered so soft that if Emma wasn't sitting so close to her it would've been lost to the wind.

"I will. But not now." And Emma got up from taking the brunette with her. She walked towards the picnic table.

"Why not?" Regina almost sounded like she was whining.

"Because I'm hungry." Emma said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine." Regina sighed and sat at the table.

"Great. Let's eat." Emma sat beside the woman and immediately dug her fork into the lasagna.

"I hope you choke."

Emma stopped eating and looked back at the Queen of Cars with a geeky grin. "No you don't." and back to eating she went.

* * *

They had finished eating and they were now sitting on the blue blanking that was laid out a little away from the picnic table they had just been at. They were lying down sided by side gazing at the night sky.

"Have you ever been in love?" the question was unexpected and Regina had to do a double take.

"I beg your pardon?" she turned her head to look at the blonde who was still gazing up at the sky.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" Emma asked again. Finally turning her attention to the brunette beside her.

Regina wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question. She had never told anyone about _her_. Not even her sister who she was very close to when before it had happened.

"That is none of your business." Regina snapped. Anger. It was always what she resorted to in order to block out her other emotions. Like the one she was feeling now. Pain.

She immediately regretted it though when she saw the look of hurt that crossed Emma's features.

"I'm sorry I asked. Forget about it." And Emma turned back to gazing at the stars.

Regina sighed, taking the moment of silence to contemplate whether she should do this or not. It was hard repeating the words. It just made the memory that more vivid and that more painful.

But even though she still had trouble admitting it, Emma was important to her now and if she wanted the blonde to stay in her life she would have to tell her the truth. Emma would have to know much of a bruised fruit she was and then she would decide if she wanted to stay for the ride or pack up and head in the opposite direction.

"I have."

She immediately gained Emma's attention once again. The look on Regina's face made Emma regret asking. It was the same vulnerable, pain filled look she had seen on the woman's face when they were in her office not more than a week ago.

"You don't have to-"

"No. I want to." Regina stopped her before she could finish.

Emma stayed quiet and waited for Regina to build up the courage to continue.

"I was in love once. But she broke my heart and made me as hard and Regina on the outside as my heart is cold on the inside." Regina's clenched her jaw and held her head down to hide her watery eyes from her blonde companion.

"That's not true. You're not cold Regina. You pretend to be but I can see right through that façade and you're not." Emma said it with so much confidence that Regina almost believed her.

"Her name was Danielle."

Just the thought of her name over the years had made Regina cringe but saying it out loud made the flood gates open and she couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her lips. She hated the vulnerability she was feeling. She _hated_ tears but at this moment she couldn't control them.

She only felt a pair of arms wrap around her and the sobbing came in even more frequent multitudes. But she knew somehow that the arms around her would keep her safe.

No matter how much she had tried to deny it in the beginning. No matter how much she still tried to deny it now. The pair of arms around her made her feel safe on that dance floor a week ago and they were doing a remarkable job at making her feel safe now.

She only hoped that she would be able to hold on to the person that belonged to those pair of arms

She only hoped that Emma Swan wasn't another Danielle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: thank you guys again for the support you've been giving this story! Love you guys! Okay so as you've realized, I've turned Daniel into a girl. It suits the storyline better. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Even though Regina had finished her sob story a good thirty minutes ago, she was reluctant to remove herself from Emma's warm embrace.

Emma Swan, she realized after recounting her story, was no Danielle.

When Regina had chanced looking into the blonde's eyes after she had finished talking, she saw no pity.

She only saw anger.

Regina wouldn't lie. Emma looked enticing when she was angry. Scary even. But Regina was glad to hear the anger wasn't directed at her but at her past lover.

She had never told the story of how she and Danielle parted ways to anyone. Not even her sister or her beloved father and they were the two people Regina was closest to when her world came tumbling down. She still didn't know why she decided to share all the details with Emma, someone she had met a week ago at some club.

But the pull she felt towards the blonde was real. Real enough to melt away some of the thick, hard ice around her heart. Even if it was only a small portion. It was the farthest anyone had ever gotten with her since Danielle.

The soft, gentle, sweet words Emma had whispered in her ear to soothe her when she was in her crying hysteria had been a part of the reason Regina had been so inclined to share the information without hesitation.

And so here they were, sitting in comfortable silence on the blanket laid across the sand, gazing across the sea with Regina wrapped snugly in Emma's arms, forgetting the outside world for just a moment. Just processing and loving the feeling of warm bodies pressed together.

"You still haven't played for me."

It was Regina's soft whisper that broke the silence.

"Okay I'll play for you." Emma announced even though she made no effort to move.

"Emma, you haven't moved." Regina pointed out.

"Well that's because I'm trapped behind a beautiful brunette. Who looks super sexy in a power suit I might add. Regina didn't have to turn around to know that Emma's face held a Cheshire cat grin. She smiled and lifted herself from the blonde.

They made their way over to the grand piano sitting the same way they had previously, side by side.

"I haven't played in forever. No spare time." Emma admitted.

She was suddenly nervous. It had been a long time since she played and she had no idea if she was still any good.

"Okay, how about I play first?" Regina offered up. She had seen how fidgety the blonde was getting so she was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She couldn't believe it. _She_ was trying to make someone comfortable. That was the total opposite of what she always did. She dwelled in people's discomfort. But not Emma. Never Emma.

"Be my guess." Emma said relieved.

Regina smiled at her and started to play the first composition that came to mind. It was the first piece she had learned. Her teacher had told her to pick one and she had picked the one with the shortest name thinking at the time that it would've been the shortest in length. Little did she know at that age that short piano pieces were extremely rare.

When she had finished Emma had actually clapped. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the grin on the blonde's face. Emma had this way of making her feel so important. Being the largest car companies in America did have its fame. A lot of fame actually but it couldn't be compared to the genuine feeling of being wanted. And that's what she felt whenever she was near Emma Swan.

"That was beautiful. Where did you learn?"

"My mother forced me to learn and I've loved it ever since." Regina hated the memory but Emma didn't have to know that.

"Not such a sweet childhood after all." Emma had picked up on the hitch in Regina voice when she had said_ mother_ but she wouldn't push it. She knew Regina would tell her in her own time. No need to bring up awful memories on such a great day…night.

"Who taught you to play?" Regina asked, dropping the subject. She was glad when Emma took the hint.

"One of my foster moms worked at a music store. She said it was boring working there so she took up the task of teaching me." Emma recalled the memory. The woman was an awful teacher. She had little patience if any at all and she would shake Emma by the shoulders when she got frustrated because she played the wrong thing. Emma had made it a task to learn quickly just to get away from the woman's short temper.

"Oh." That was the first piece of information she had gotten on Emma's background since she had met the woman. She never knew the blonde was a part of foster care. Maybe that was the reason for her rugged exterior.

Regina had no idea why but she felt the need to be sentimental and so she scooted closer to the blonde and again intertwined their hands.

Emma smiled. She was glad to see that Regina was actually letting her in. she didn't care how slow the pace. It was all worth it.

Regina Mills doesn't do shy. It was simply an emotion she had never recognized. Maybe because she had never felt it for herself.

Until now.

The distance, well lack of distance between her and Emma was making her shy and nervous. Another one of those emotions that she looked down on.

Emma was too busy staring at Regina's deep red lips to register the latter woman's change in emotions. They had almost kissed that day in Regina's office but the damn secretary had interrupted them. She had found her self actually wanting Regina to fire the woman that day but when she had gotten over the rush, she had realized how illogical she was being. She didn't care. The woman ruined a perfect moment.

Regina realized that Emma was staring, gazing rather, at her lips and she couldn't help it but stare back at the blonde's pink ones.

_Well Emma, now or never._

And with that Emma took the initiative to gently press her lips against red ones.

* * *

At first Emma was worried.

_Di I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh God, she's gonna hit me in the face. _

_Emma get your lips away!_

But she couldn't. Especially since she felt the brunette kiss back.

That's when she started to melt. The feeling of Regina lips against hers was the sweetest sensation she had ever felt and it made her brain short circuit.

Regina was surprised to say the least.

She admitted that Emma's closeness created images in her head but she never thought the blonde would actually make a move.

But right now, she was glad she did.

It took her a second to respond but she got over the shock and reciprocated the action

The kiss was sweet and gentle and she never wanted to stop.

She had never felt feelings so intense. Not even from Danielle.

She couldn't resist the urge. Her hands found themselves tangled in blonde hair trying to pull her closer.

Emma's arms found themselves snaked around Regina's waist attempting the same feat.

Only when air became a grave necessity did they pull apart.

Regina found herself staring into bluish green eyes so intense she had the urge to pull away. But Emma wouldn't allow it. She held her there arms still around Regina's waste.

The smile that appeared on Emma's face melted away all of Regina's doubts and fears and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You know it has occurred to me that that was just a clever diversion to make me forget that you haven't played for me yet." Regina smirked.

Emma laughed. "Maybe it was."

Regina realized the blonde's voice was lower than usual.

Before Regina knew what she was doing, her hands that were still tangled in the blonde's hair pulled Emma closer to her and once again their lips met.

This time there was no hesitation. Just the feeling of familiarity.

Emma's tongue grazed Regina's lips begging for entrance and the brunette willingly gave entrance.

The moan that escaped Regina's lips spurred Emma on. Tongues dances in unison before they both parted, grasping for air once more.

Regina was glad to see she wasn't the only one deeply affected by the kiss.

When her heart had calmed to a reasonable rate, Emma tried to speak.

"That, that was…" she was at a lost for words but she knew Regina understood.

"I know." And she did. She knew exactly how the blonde felt since she was feeling the exact same. This was the first in a long while that Regina was not able to control her emotions.

After a moment of staring into each other eyes, the two women were reminded of reality when the vibration in Emma's pocket was felt by them both.

When it had vibrated again and Emma failed to respond, Regina got curious.

"Aren't you going to check what is?"

"It's probably a job offer."

"You don't have a job?"

"Yeah I do. But it's probably another…case." Emma really didn't know what to call it.

"Okay." She didn't know if Regina was just repaying her the favor of not pressing but she had no problem sharing with the woman.

"I'm a bail bondsman."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Mhmm. That explains it then." Regina had wondered how someone who ate junk food so often as Emma had such pronounced muscles.

"Explains what?" Emma tilted her head in a way that Regina thought was adorable.

"Nothing dear."

Emma knew it was nothing. And she would've pushed it.

Except she remembered something.

"Shit! I almost forgot." And with that Emma untangled herself from the brunette and made her way back to the blanket that was still lying on the sand.

It took Regina a second to realize what had happened and a second more for the confusion to set it. But before she could completely process, Emma was back beside her with a suede black box in her right hand.

The confusion Regina felt only doubled.

"I got you something." Emma was nervous. She only hoped Regina would like it

"You did?" Regina was not expecting this. Emma had gone through so much to get this date to be perfect. And it turned out to be truly spectacular. She was not expecting her to get her something separate as well. Now Regina was wondering how much money the blonde even spent on this whole thing. Not to mention the gift she was about to bestow upon her.

"Yeah." Emma handed the box over to the brunette. "Open it."

Regina wondered what was in the box. It made her anxious to find out. She slowly opened the lid of the box and gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a necklace. A simple gold necklace.

But it was the pendant that had enhanced Regina's reaction.

It was a tree. An apple tree. It looked exactly like the one planted in her backyard.

"I-I can't… I can't take this."

Regina was already trying to return it. It was too much.

"Yes you can. It's yours now and I'm not taking it back." Emma removed the necklace from its case and gestured for Regina to turn around.

She hesitated for a moment but the look of determination in the blonde's eyes made her know how useless it was to protest. She was going home with that necklace.

Emma placed the necklace around Regina's neck locking it in place when the brunette moved her hair out of the way. Emma couldn't resist putting a kiss at the base of Regina's neck and was satisfied when she felt the older woman shiver.

Regina turned around and looked at Emma. It was then Emma realized there were tears in her eyes.

_Oh god Swan. What did you do?_

"No. you did nothing wrong." Regina quickly reassured the blonde when she saw the guilt and worry in her eyes. "It's just…Nobody's ever… thank you."

"You're welcome." Emma's cheeky smile was back and Regina had never been happier to see it.

Regina couldn't convey words right now. Her emotions were preventing it. But where words fail, action thrives.

Regina grabbed Emma by her jacket and pulled her into a heated kiss.

The blonde quickly responded letting out a groan that aroused Regina to her core.

She pulled away and smiled at Emma.

"Thank you."

Emma shook her head trying to get rid of the haze that kissing Regina caused.

"Regina Mills. You are going to be the death of me."

But Emma knew she'd die happily.

* * *

**A/N: well hope you guys liked it. i decided not to give you guys the Danielle story yet since it will be a crucial part of a chapter to come. but hey, they finally kissed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Before Emma could put her key into the lock, the door flew open and Ruby was in the space it had occupied.

"How did it go? Was it good? Was it bad? Did she like it? Please tell me she liked it! Oh God, don't tell me you did something to screw it up?!"

"Ruby I-"

"You did?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Ruby I didn't-"

"I know she's a bitch sometimes but Belle says she's really nice and-"

"Ruby!"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry." Ruby said with a small smile. She had put a lot of thought into that date and she wanted her best friend to finally be happy and have a life. Plus, Emma couldn't mess up. The woman was her girlfriend's older sister.

"And for you information, I did not screw anything up. I'm not that much of a klutz you know." Emma stuck her tongue out at her best friend. She sidestepped her friend and made her way into their shared apartment.

"So she loved it?" Ruby followed her friend in after closing the door.

"I guess." Emma shrugged. She was pretty sure Regina had loved it but she didn't want to assume and get her hopes higher up than they already were. The brunette was frustrating and her emotions were ever changing.

"So why are you here then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it went so well and she loved it, shouldn't you be, you know, at her house in her bed getting your groove on?" Ruby said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"Ruby! We just met a week ago. Plus, I really like her. She's not just another woman I sleep with then kick out in the morning." Emma really wanted things to work out between her and Regina. The brunette was the first person to make her feel so much in such a short period of time.

"You're welcome." Ruby said looking as smug as ever.

"Didn't we already have this discussion? I said thanks for helping with the date and you said-"

"No not for that."

Emma was confused. "For what then?"

"Who was the one who had to drag your lazy, boring ass outta bed a week ago just so you could live a little?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that! See? This is why you should always listen to me and do as I say. Because of me you met _The_ Regina Mills who also turns out to be the woman of your dreams."

"I didn't say she was-"

"No need to thank me. Just know I wanna be maid of honor."

_Maid of Honor?_

"Whoa Ruby. Slow down. We've only been on one date and you're already calling dibs on wedding titles? Who says we're gonna even last that long?"

"Emma, you never go on dates. Ever. Not unless you really like the person. Which, you never do. And considering you rented a freaking Grand Piano, not to mention paying two hundred freaking bucks to get it moved to the beach, I'd say that it was much more than a date and Regina is much _much_ more than a woman you really like."

Emma had always wondered how Ruby had gotten so good at reading her emotions. Now the young brunette knew the blonde better than she knew herself.

Ruby was right though. She did go all out for the date. Regina was way out of her league and she was surprised but glad the brunette was actually interested in her. She just wanted to at least up the standards a little.

Emma sighed and walked to the couch in the living room and plopped down on it. "Yeah I guess."

She only hoped Regina felt the way she did too.

* * *

"You're smiling."

"Shut up." Regina tried to hide her smile behind her coffee mug. Her head was still spinning and her lips tingling from the kisses she had shared with Emma on their date, plus the heated one on her porch when the blonde had brought her home and said goodnight.

"See? You're doing it again!" Belle pointed at her sister with a look of glee plastered on her face. She was so glad that Regina finally let someone in.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Regina asked the girl. Absent mindedly stroking the pendant of the necklace she had gotten only an hour prior.

"Haha. Very funny. Nice necklace by the way." Belle said with a knowing look.

Regina blushed and tucked the necklace back under the top of her silk pajamas.

"Go away." She knew Belle would want details on what happened which was why she avoided and was currently still trying to avoid her. When she had arrived home, Henry was already fast asleep. She had gone to check on him, kissing his forehead and whispering a quick goodnight then she had gone to her room and took a shower and got ready for bed. But sleep never came. Her mind was too busy thinking about Emma Swan and their date. So she had decided to get some coffee. At two in the morning. Unfortunately for her, her sister had still been up.

"Nope. Not until you spill." Belle made good with her promise and had sat right beside her sister on the couch, not moving a muscle until Regina reluctantly told her everything, being as vague as possible. Belle didn't seem to mind though. the girl probably already knew what happened since she was one of the masterminds behind the setting up of the thing.

"There. Now, _go away_."

"You really like her don't you?" Belle smiled at her sister. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear Regina say it. The woman never liked admitting her feelings but maybe Emma would change that.

"That's none of your business." Belle would've taken offense but it was Regina. She was used to it.

Before Regina knew what was happening, her coffee cup was out of her hands, on the table and she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. If she hadn't been so surprised by the action, her sister would be lying on the ground now but her confusion and surprise saved the girl.

"I'm glad you're finally letting someone in." The words were spoken quite genuinely and Regina couldn't help but smile.

Until Emma, Belle was the only one who was not affected by her regal mask or her cold behavior. Even though she would never admit it, she did truly love her little sister, no matter how annoying the girl got sometimes; which is why she allowed herself to hug back.

After a few seconds had passed, Regina decided that the sentimental moment was over and her sister was crushing her ribs.

"Get off me." She needed to say no more. Belle was actually surprised she hadn't hit ground the second she had hugged Regina. She let go of the older woman and made her way to the stairs.

"Goodnight." Belle said before entering her room and shutting the door.

Regina had to admit, she had never been happier. She finally felt like she had purpose and she wasn't just a filler on planet Earth. she was suddenly thankful for the day she met Emma. she was glad she had not turned down her sister's offer (even though she really couldn't), although she would never _ever_ be caught dead in a club again. you truly do meet the most important people in your life in strange places.

The vibration of her phone on the coffee table drew her from her happy thoughts. The smile on her face had brightened though when she had thought it to be Emma. However, caller ID proved otherwise and her emotions suddenly went dark.

She should've known that her happiness wouldn't have lasted long. It never did.

She answered the phone as respectful and neutral as she could muster.

"Hello Mother."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: oh god! I'm awful I know. So sorry for the delay guys! I had some major exams to study for. Sort of like SAT's but they're done now so I'm back. Yay…?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't sound so grave dear."

"It's two in the morning mother."

"And yet you sound as lively as ever."

Regina did not have the strength to argue with her mother. She wished that she could have hung up the phone and not have the action come back to bite her in the ass. She was curious as to why her mother was calling and so early too. The woman only ever called when she wanted something.

"What do you want mother?" Regina asked through gritted teeth.

"Watch you tone Regina." Cora quipped.

Regina had no idea why she was still afraid of her mother. She was a highly successful business woman who had the power to do almost anything she so pleased, but as soon as her mother spoke, she would climb into her shell and hide from the world. It disgusted her and yet she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

"Yes mother." Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes in fear that her mother would sense it through the phone.

"Now, how are you dear? It's been a while." And Cora was back to playing nice. Regina hated when she did that; punish her or shout at her then two minutes later, act like nothing of the sort happened.

"I'm fine mother. Regina was doing her best to keep the conversation between Cora and her as short as possible without having Hurricane Cora come down on her. They might be miles away but the woman still sent shivers down her spine.

"Your sister tells me you've found a new rag doll to play with." Regina tensed at that.

She was going to kill Belle.

The girl was so close to their mother she didn't realize the woman was the devil in disguise. Cora had tried her very best to hide that side of herself from her younger daughter. No, that side was for Regina and Regina alone.

"She's not rag doll mother. She has a name." Regina had no idea where the sudden courage and need to defend Emma came from but she was going to make good use of it.

"Oh? Do tell me what her name is dear." She could hear the smirk in her mother's voice and knew immediately that Cora Mills knew everything there was to know about Emma Swan. She must've used her husband's powerful links to get access to the information. She pitied her father. He still had to live with the woman."

"Her name is Emma but I guess you already knew that."

"Smart girl. But really darling, a bail bondsman? I thought you were classier than that. Well it's not surprising, it seems everything I taught you went through one ear and out the other." Regina closed her eyes and tried in vain to get her building anger to recede.

Regina decided to use the distance between them to her advantage. Her mother was miles away so she couldn't hurt her. Right?

"It's almost three in the morning mother. I have a business to run and I would very much like some rest so please, did you call for any specific reason?"

There was a pregnant pause and Regina became anxious thinking that she had upset her mother.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me dear. I'm inviting you and that- Emma girl to come with me to the stables next Sunday."

Regina suspicion flew to an all time high there. Her mother despised horses. They were smelly she said. Yes, she knew how to ride one but only because she insisted that proper ladies must know how to ride. The last time she had been to Storybrooke Stables was to take Regina to her first lesson. After that she had assigned her with a driver to take her and pick her up afterwards.

So why was Cora Mills suddenly interested in going to the stables?

"I thought you hated horses mother."

"Where did you get that preposterous idea?"

"Well I-"

"It doesn't matter dear. I want to meet this girl and see if she's a proper lady."

Regina inwardly scoffed at that. Emma Swan was far from being a proper lady. But that was one of the things that drew Regina to her. The blonde like to defy the status quo.

"Why can't we just have dinner instead?" Regina loved to ride but not in the presence of her mother. The woman would always find something wrong with anything she did.

"Because I said so. Now don't forget. Sunday morning 10 in the morning, bright and early. And remember, tardiness-"

"Is unbecoming of a lady. I know." Regina just wanted the woman to hurry up and end the conversation.

"Good to see that your skull isn't as thick as I thought. Goodnight Regina."

Cora hung up the phone before Regina had time to respond.

It was just like her mother to shove things down her throat and expect her not to protest.

_Why are you still afraid of her? She can't hurt you anymore._

She knew though, that that was far from the truth. If her mother wanted to hurt her, be it physically or otherwise, the woman had the willpower to do so; which is why she had no choice but to do as she was told.

She knew her mother was up to something but she had no idea what. She only hoped it wasn't a plan to push Emma away from her. She had done enough pushing herself and would not let her mother add to that. She only hoped Emma had the capability to handle her mother. She lived with the woman for 20 years and she still wasn't able to do so. But Emma was strong and _very_ stubborn. She could do it.

She could face the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

Emma had jumped at the idea of meeting Regina's mother. However when she had heard it was at Storybrooke Stables, she became extremely nervous. She had no idea how to ride a horse and she doubted she could learn in a week.

They were in Regina's office eating the lunch the brunette had ordered her secretary to bring to her office from the downstairs cafeteria. Emma had complained about the salad but Regina had bribed her with kisses and in no time, the container was empty.

"I don't have to actually ride a horse do I?" Emma asked.

"No, but you can just ride with me."

Emma smirked. "We've only been on one date and you want me to ride your horse?"

"Don't get any ideas Swan." Regina said while trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

After they had finished eating, they had made their way to the couch in Regina's office. The same couch Emma had woken up on only a week ago.

"So, anything I need to know before I meet your mom?"

"She's a bitch."

"Regina!"

"It's true. She'll try to say a lot of hurtful things to get you angry just so you can answer her and have her point out your bad attitude. I'm just preparing you for what is to come dear." Regina said it so matter- of- factly that Emma had to wonder how often it had happened to her.

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Oh, Emma. You have no idea."

"Well if she's anything like you, I think I can handle her." Emma gave a cheeky smile but when Regina didn't return it, she knew the woman was being serious.

"She's not as bad as I am."

"So why-

"She's a million times worse"

"Okay, on a scale of Cruella de Vil to Ursula, what is she?"

"Satan."

"Damn."

"I'm not joking Emma. That woman is the Devil incarnate. You have no idea what I went through because of her. She treated me worse than a stray dog and then had the audacity to reenter my life when she found out I was a millionaire. She's a bitch, trust me on that."

Emma could see by this time that Regina was struggling with the endless emotions swirling in her eyes.

She could not think of anything to say. She never knew Regina's life had been so… _awful_. The woman was an entrepreneur, a big shot. No one would have guessed that her life was so much hell. Emma would've never guessed it if she hadn't been told. And she knew that anyone else who knew Regina Mills probably thought she grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth, living the life of the rich and famous. Little did they know how very far from the truth they were.

"Wow. She really is a bitch." It was the only thing she could think to say and she slapped herself mentally for it.

Fortunately for her, Regina found it amusing.

"That she is." Regina's gaze became serious once more as she spoke again. "She gonna try and push you away. I just know it. Then she's going to say it was for my own good." What irked Regina the most was that she had no idea how her mother was going to do it.

"Hey, nothing you mother, or any other human being on this planet, says will get me to run away from you. Okay?" Emma was beside the distressed brunette now, both hands on either side of her face.

Regina was touched that Emma felt so strongly for her. But her mother always got what she wanted.

"You don't know my mother Emma. She doesn't use words. She takes action. She'll use brutal force if it's necessary. That woman will dig up your past and use it to blackmail you if it means she'll get what she wants."

Emma stiffened at that. Dig up her past? There were a lot of things in her past that were meant to stay where they were; dead and buried six feet under.

"Do you know if she…"

"I believe she already has." Regina sighed at that. She looked up and saw the turmoil in Emma's eyes.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"When she had called me this morning, she knew your name and occupation. Information which neither I nor Belle had given to her." Regina again saw the turmoil in the blonde's blue- green eyes. This time it was panic that overshadowed the other emotions.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Regina asked, concerned.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. She had to tell Regina. And she had to do it now before her mother got a hold of her and exaggerate the truth.

"I need to tell you something. Before you mother does."

"Emma you don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready. I won't let my mother convince me of anything, I promise."

"No, it's okay. I want to tell you. Actually I've wanted to tell you since our date when you told me about Danielle but I didn't want you running off on me." Emma said with a cheeky smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I won't run." Regina said softly, gripping the blonde's hands tightly in reassurance. She had never said that to anyone. She was a runner after all. When things got too hard for her, she ran for the hills and didn't look back. But for Emma, she was willing.

"Promise?" She had never seen Emma this nervous before.

What was this secret that had turned the strong lion hearted woman in front of her into a nervous wreck?

"I promise."

Emma took another deep breath, longer this time, and then lifted her eyes to meet Regina's.

_Come on Emma. You can do this. _

_She's not going to run she promised._

She decided that blunt was the best way to go with the admission that she was about to make.

"Well see… I sort of, maybe, probably, kinda had to-"

"Emma."

_So much for blunt Swan._

"It's okay Emma. You don't have to do this."

"No, I-"

"Emma, it's okay. I see how hard this is for you. You don't have to-"

"I killed someone!"

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry! Writer's block decided to come over for an uninvited sleepover and it just wouldn't leave but don't worry, I called the exterminators and problem solved!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Trigger Warning! Mentions of sexual abuse.**

* * *

Emma had expected a lot of things when she had made her confession. She expected anger, fear, suspicion, betrayal, hurt, anxiety. She just never knew which one Regina would latch on to, which one the woman's eyes would portray, which one would be the death of their new found relationship.

Emma shouldn't have been surprised that Regina Mills never displayed any of those emotions. The woman always seemed unpredictable. She however, did _not_ expect Regina to say that one word that made her release a breath of relief and confusion at the same time.

"Continue." Regina had said.

Emma had yet to respond. Her brain was still trying to process the fact that Regina was still sitting beside her, holding her hand and not halfway to the police station to report a prison escapee.

"_What_?" It was the only response her brain had been able to form at the moment and she was surprised it hadn't come out as utter gibberish.

"I said continue dear. And close your mouth, you look like a dead fish." The hint of amusement in Regina's eyes only served to baffle Emma more.

"Continue? That's it?" Emma was finally able to form more than one word as her brain started to process the million and one questions running through it.

Regina was only calm on the outside however.

To say she was surprised by Emma's confession would have been the understatement of the century. The same emotions that Emma was worried she would show were the ones that had made it to the forefront of her thoughts.

She really _had_ wondered- if only for a brief second- if the blonde was a prison escapee. She however, quickly placed the thoughts from her mind. She would give Emma the chance to explain. Jumping to conclusions has never worked well for her.

There had to be a good explanation as to why Emma had killed someone… Right?

"Yes Emma that's it."

"No calling the cops for an escape convict? No running for your life?"

Regina had to chuckle at that. "First of all dear, I never get scared of people. It's the other way around." Regina smirked at the blonde, trying to relieve the confusion she knew the blonde was no doubt feeling. "Secondly, I believe you have a good, _pure_ heart. I can see it in your eyes and in your smile. I see it when you interact with Henry and when you bicker with my sister. I'll give you the chance to explain because I don't believe you would kill someone if it wasn't…necessary."

Emma was sure then, that Regina Mills was definitely one of a kind, a treasure that she would definitely keep close to her fluttering heart. No matter what the woman's mother tried to pull off.

"Anytime now dear." Regina interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I- uh… It was when I was sixteen…"

**Flashback**

_She knew the streets were a bad place. But it was better than the foster system, which is why she ran away._

_It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was really good at stealing stuff. It had become second nature to her. Sometimes she didn't have to steal. Her blonde hair and green eyes made her look like the perfect victim. People fell over her sad eyes and always felt the need to give her cash or sometimes even buy her food._

_The only thing hard about the street life was the lack of sleep. She never dared close her eyes when she found a place to settle down for the night. She was too afraid of what would happen to her the second she did. But it was taking a toll on her body. She wasn't sure she would be able to fend for herself anymore. She was even thinking of going back to foster care. Just so she could get a good night's rest._

_That was before Him._

_Neal._

_He was her savior. Her knight in shining armor. He showed her the ropes and never left her side. They stuck together and luckily for her Neal had a street rep. Nobody bothered them and she could finally get some shut eye without having to worry about some psycho looking for a good time. Neal made her feel safe and wanted. He was like the big brother she never had._

_It wasn't until that terrible night that she realized that Neal did not feel the same way she did._

_He had wanted something from her, something she wasn't willing to give. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He backed her into a corner, providing her with no escape. She never thought she would ever be afraid of the man who had cared for her out of the kindness of his heart. Or so she had thought. She was being proven wrong in that moment. She was so frightened, she had lost her voice. When she had finally tried to use it, he slapped her so hard she was sure there would be a permanent imprint of his five fingers on her jaw. _

_She tried to fight him. But the harder she fought the rougher and more demanding he got. She pleaded with him. With the man who had taken her under his wing and showed her the world, the good side and the bad side. She never would have imagined that he would be a part of the evil he had told her about that was present in the world._

_She cursed herself for trusting him, for believing that he actually cared about her. Trust. It was a dangerous thing and it had proven quite so in that moment._

_She wouldn't let him do it. She was not going to stand hopelessly by while he tried to take away her virtue in a dark alleyway. So she fought. She tried to scream- however fruitless that turned out to be- and she pushed at his heavy frame, trying to get him off her. Her strength was nothing compared to his and if she didn't find another alternative soon, he would win and she would be left a crumpled heap in the filthy alley. _

_So on instinct, she grabbed the nearest thing with a pointed end she could find. She hadn't stop to look what it was, she didn't have time. She forced its pointed edge where it would do the most damage; right in the center of his neck. She didn't think once was enough, not after what he had tried to do to her. _

_She can't recall how many times she repeated the action but she was sure then that the deed was done. She rolled away from him and screamed as loud as she could. She had to get away. It was too much. The betrayal, the hurt, the abuse of trust. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away._

_The blood on her hands made bile rise in her throat. She tried to run but her knees were too weak to even stand. She didn't realize the sound of the sirens or see the bystanders that had called the police. All she saw was the blood on her hands and the dead body only a few feet away._

* * *

It was hard.

It was hard recalling the memory, even harder saying it out loud. But Regina needed to know. And Emma had told her.

Regina had no idea the blonde had gone through so much. Her sarcastic exterior and her habit of taking nothing seriously hid the fact that she was going through great turmoil.

Emma hadn't realized she was crying until she felt soft hands wipe tear stains from her cheek and before she knew it she was wrapped in a warm hug by Regina. She couldn't help it. The gut wrenching sobs made their way from her throat and the tears that she had held back for so long came pouring out.

Regina held her tighter, using actions where she knew words would fail. She had no idea what to say make the blonde feel better. She knew what it felt like to put your trust in someone and have them abuse it. She knew what Emma was going through. Which is why she knew words would do no good in this situation. Emma needed physical reassurance and Regina would give it.

It took a few minutes but Emma had calmed but Regina refused to let her go. Emma was grateful for that.

They had no idea how to break the silence. It was so calming and safe that neither wanted to but they knew they should.

"I'm sorry." It was Regina who spoke first.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asked totally lost at the brunette's words.

"Sorry that my mother forced you to tell me this. I'm sorry that you had to go through that again." And Regina really was sorry. Her mother had already managed to hurt Emma and she hadn't even met the woman yet. It only made Regina despise her all the more.

"Regina, I told you, I was gonna tell you. Your mother… she just helped me to do it sooner rather than later. Plus, a relationship is all about sharing and this is a relationship…right?"

Regina was amused by the blonde's uncertainty. She was however, aware that they had yet to define what was happening between them. Regina hated labels and she had refused to use them but she had to reassure Emma. So she did it the only way she could; she pulled the blonde forward and gave her a hot, sultry kiss.

It only took Emma a second to respond to the soft lips caressing hers. It was a wonder Regina Mills got anything she wanted. Emma was already a puddle at her feet and all Regina did was kiss her. Kiss her senseless.

"Does that answer your question dear?" If Emma hadn't melted yet, Regina's lust filled voice was enough to do the trick.

"Y- What were we talking about?" Emma had a dorky grin on her face and it made Regina laugh so loud she was sure her secretary could hear it through the sound proofed room.

Regina's laugh only made Emma grin even wider.

"I think there's a problem with your memory dear."

"Yep. It's called Regina Mills."

"Are you blaming me for your evasive memory?"

"Yes I am Ms. Mills."

"Well am I the reason you forgot that your pile of metal needs to be thrown away?"

"Did you just call my bug a pile of metal?"

"You're right it is a bug. A huge pest which you need to get rid of."

"Regina, there's nothing wrong with my car."

Emma knew Regina hated her car. If her comments about "death traps" weren't enough to convince her, the looks of disdain she gave the car did the trick.

"Apart from the fact that it belongs in the 40's? No of course there isn't"

Emma let out a faux gasp. "Has the Queen of Cars developed a sarcastic side?" she smiled at the brunette.

"I've been spending too much time with you." Regina smirked back.

"Yeah, well my car and me? We're a package deal."

"I could always get you a new one."

Emma gaped at the woman in front of her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Regina, we've only been together for like a week and you already wanna buy me a car?!"

"Yeah and so?" Regina thought it was time Emma got rid of that god awful thing. It belonged in a junkyard somewhere. She was willing to get Emma a new car. It wasn't like it would cost her a dime. She made cars for a living.

"Regina, don't go all Edward Cullen on me, please. I'm not gonna let you buy me a car."

"Who's Edward Cullen?" Regina frowned at the reference she knew noting of.

Emma knew Regina wasn't really up to date with the entertainment aspects of the world but this was just not acceptable.

"The guy from Twilight." Emma tried. Regina only seemed to become more confused.

"Okay, this is unacceptable. We are watching all five movies ASAP." Emma told the brunette.

"I don't watch movies." Regina deadpanned.

"Too bad 'cause you are watching the Twilight Saga whether you like it or not."

There was a knock on Regina's office door before she could respond.

"Ms. Mills, your 2 o' clock is here." Her secretary's voice reminded her.

"Thank you Alexia." Regina turned back to the blonde sitting beside her. "You have to go."

"Are you sure? I'm really good at business deal. I'll get them to sign in under a minute." Emma joked while putting on her red jacket.

"With the car you have, I doubt you'll do any good in this business." Regina smirked at her jab.

"Haha. Very funny. You wound me Regina." Emma grinned back at her while moving to the door.

"Don't forget we have a battle to conquer on Sunday dear." Regina reminded the forgetful blonde.

"Your mother is hardly a battle."

"You'll take that back when you actually meet her." Regina responded. She knew the words she spoke to be true. Cora Mills had a way of making people swallow their words. "Now get out of my office before I call security." She gave the blonde a gentle shove.

"Hey! Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Emma smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette.

"You are insatiable." Regina shook her head at the blonde but relented and gave Emma a chaste kiss. "Now go."

"See you Sunday?" Emma asked opening the door to Regina's office.

"See you Sunday Ms. Swan."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I know you guys are anxious to meet Cora and see what she has up her sleeve so don't worry, next chapter will have Cora in all her scandalous glory! Thank you guys again so much for your follows, favorites and reviews. Love you guys so much! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Time wasn't on her side.

It seemed like it was yesterday that her mother had all but ordered her to come to Storybrooke Stables when in reality it had been a week. She had done all the preparing she could and yet she still thought it wasn't enough. Emma would never be prepared enough to meet her mother. It was impossible. She only hoped that whatever her mother had planned didn't send Emma running for the hills and away from her.

She had told the blonde to be at her house by 9:00 but she knew Emma wouldn't be there until probably 9:30. The woman had a bad habit of tardiness

It was 9:24 now and Regina was sitting at the table with a sleepy Henry who insisted that he had to be awake to see Emma and her off, "Man of the House" and all. Belle was in the kitchen making pancakes which was very unusual for the girl. Regina could hardly get her out of bed in the mornings let alone get her to help in the kitchen. Regina was not going to ask her why she was helping though for fear the young brunette would change her mind. It seems Emma's arrival was making everybody willing to deprive themselves of some sleep.

The doorbell rang and Henry flew up from his chair and ran straight to the door though he knew he wouldn't be able to open it. Regina smiled at his enthusiasm and followed him to the door, opening it for him.

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was so hilarious that Regina was finding it difficult to not laugh hysterically. Emma Swan was dressed in tight blue jeans and a plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. But those weren't the items of clothing that cause her amusing response. The blonde was wearing brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat to match.

"Emma!" Henry was out the door and in Emma's arms before the women had time to greet each other.

"Hey there kid. I'm glad someone is happy to see me." Emma said to Henry though her eyes were on his mother. She assessed the woman closely, from her black leather riding boots to the sky blue riding jacket that accentuated the brunette's curves. Regina looked amazing in her riding gear. The riding pants she wore hugged the woman's lower half perfectly, like it was made just to be worn by her. It shouldn't have surprised her. Regina Mills could wear a potato sack and still look like a goddess.

Before Regina could respond to the blonde's comment, Belle had come up behind her from in the kitchen.

"Whoa. Regina I thought you said you were going to meet up with mom."

"That's what I said, yes." Regina knew her little sister had a cheeky comment on the tip of her tongue so she amused the girl.

"Then why is Em dressed like she's gonna meet Walker, Texas Ranger?"

"I see the sarcasm runs in the family." Emma said while playfully glaring at the younger Mills sister.

"Please come in Emma. I don't want my neighbor to see you." Regina told the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette and entered the grand mansion.

"Why in god's name are you wearing a cowboy hat Ms. Swan?" Belle asked, perfecting Regina's stern tone.

"Wow! That was really good." Emma praised as she put Henry back on his own two feet."

"I can do it too." Henry exclaimed bouncing excitedly up and down.

"He's better that I am actually." Belle added.

"Really? Well knock yourself out kid."

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you no running up the stairs?!" Henry said in the exact tone his mother used when she was scolding him. His face was set in that same reprimanding way that Regina's was when she says it too. Henry was proud of himself for mastering his mother's mannerisms. After all, when he grew up, he wanted to be just like her. Rich and famous… and the best dad in the whole world of course.

"Wow kid. Are you sure you're not a miniature Regina disguised as a boy?" Emma asked, stooping to Henry's level and checking to see if he was real. The boy giggled and squirmed when Emma tickled him.

"I love that you're all having fun at my expense but can we please move on to more important issues." Regina interrupted the three other people in the room.

She may have seemed annoyed at the fact that they were mocking her but in truth; she loved it because it proved they were all getting along. She loved that Emma was getting along so well with Belle and Henry especially Henry who's opinion matter more to her than anyone else's. The blonde inserted herself into the brunette's life so smoothly that now Regina could not see her being absent. She realized it wasn't a healthy thought since she still had no idea where this relationship with Henry would take her but frankly, Regina could not bring herself to care. Regina had never _not_ cared in her life before. She was a mother and a businesswoman, both of which called for a lot of caring so the reason why she didn't care was a mystery to her.

Emma Swan was a mystery to her. But she was also a blessing.

A blessing dressed as Walker, Texas Ranger.

"And what are these important issues?" Emma asked, disrupting the older brunette's thoughts.

"The cowboy hat and those boots." Regina pointed out.

"But I-"

"No buts Ms. Swan. I have an extra pair of riding boots you can borrow. You can leave those here until we get back." Before Emma could respond, Regina was already out of the room and up the stairs.

"She's just worried. Our mom isn't the warmest person on the planet." Belle spoke on behalf of her sister. She knew how her sister felt. They after all grew up in the same household. Regina didn't know it but she had felt the anger of Cora more times than one. When Regina had left, her mother had decided to take out the anger she had on her older sister on her. It was the main reason she left and moved in with the older brunette. Regina might have still been slightly afraid of their mother but when it came to protecting her sister and her son, she would do anything.

"I understand." Emma truly did. She knew what it was like to have a controlling mother. She's had plenty because of the foster system.

Emma turned to Henry who was sitting in the sofa watching cartoons. "Hey kid, hold on to this for me will ya." Emma walked over to the five year old and placed her cowboy hat atop his head. It was definitely too big for him but the boy wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Really?" He asked the blonde. The pure excitement in his eyes warmed Emma's heart.

"Of course. Can I trust you with this very important item?" She asked putting on a straight face to keep up with the act. Henry's face became equally serious and he nodded his head, causing the hat to fall down his forehead, covering his eyes.

"Yes you can." He responded.

"Good." Emma smiled at the boy.

"It's a little too big for him don't you think?" Emma snapped around at the sound of Regina's voice. She hadn't even heard the woman enter the room. Her stealth was impressive.

"No! It's perfect." Henry quickly jumped in. he was holding the hat up with his hand, trying to prevent it from blocking his eyes.

"You bet it is." Emma agreed earning a beaming smile from the small boy.

Regina just shook her head at the two. "Here" Emma hadn't even see the boots in her hands until the brunette was handing them to her. Man, she really needed to work on her observation skills. Who was she kidding? As long as it came to Regina, she would never be able to pay attention.

"Thanks." Emma took the boots. She sat in the sofa that was previously occupied by the brunette boy and took off her beloved shoes. "I am gonna wear this shoes somewhere if it kills me." Emma muttered.

"I hear Chuck Norris is looking for an apprentice." Belle said from the kitchen. Emma had no idea she had spoken so loud.

"Do you have a thing for Chuck Norris?" Emma asked while drawing on the riding boots Regina had acquired for her.

"The guy is invincible. Of course I have a thing for him." Belle said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other. Immediately, Emma's mouth started to water.

"Oh no. We have to go." Regina said as she realized where Emma's eyes had landed.

"But they look so good." Emma said, pouting as she did.

"We'll be late Emma and my mother hates tardiness so get your ass through that door now." Regina wasn't waiting for a response. She took the blonde by the elbow and dragged her out of the room and out the front door, ignoring the blonde's protests.

"I didn't know you were that strong." Emma provided when Regina let go of her elbow.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Ms. Swan." Regina quipped before she entered the driver's side of her car. Emma smirked at the brunette's answer before she opened the passenger door and slipped into the car, closing the door behind her.

"Wow." It was all Emma could say when she took in the car's interior. She knew the car was expensive. It was obvious from the model but the inside was making her swoon. The feel of the leather seats, the sound of the engine and Regina sitting in the driver's seat looking like she belonged on a NASCAR track. Yep, Emma was a goner.

"You look like you're about to have an orgasm over my car." Regina broke her trance. The pink tint that took over Emma's face at Regina statement only made the brunette's smirk grow wider.

"Buckle up dear. It's going to be a hard drive."

* * *

Regina wasn't wrong when she said the drive would be hard. The woman drove like a maniac. Emma was surprised she hadn't broken any red lights at the speed Regina was going. The brunette had great control of her car. She never lost control once, not even a small skid too much to one side.

_Emma, you scored big time._ The blonde thought to herself. She was still wondering how on earth she was so lucky as to end up with a woman like Regina. They were at total opposites of the spectrum. Opposites attract was definitely their motto.

They had arrived at Storybrooke Stables five minutes before 10. Regina was being frantic and Emma was trying to calm her.

"Regina, we're early. Relax, I'm sure your mother isn't gonna spank you for being early." Emma spoke softly to the brunette.

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Emma was right, she was nervous. But not for the reason the blonde thought. Regina was nervous because she had no idea what her mother planned to do while they were out on this outing. She knew the woman was already there. She always arrived ten minutes early when she had any sort of appointment and that is what she considered this Regina knew, an appointment.

"Let's just get this over with." Regina spoke, opening her door and climbing out of the car. This time though, she moved to the passenger side and opened the door for Emma.

They both walked through the wooden gates of the stable and made their way to the first building in sight. Right at the door of the building, stood Cora Mills in all her regal glory. The woman was wearing a black pants suit and ray bands to match. She obviously wasn't riding.

"That's your mom?" Emma wasn't surprised, Regina had to have gotten her stunning beauty from someone and that someone was standing a mere 10 feet away from them.

"That is her." Regina answered before walking the remaining distance to her mother.

"Ah, Regina. You've finally arrived I see." Cora took off her sunglasses and kisses Regina on both cheeks, her daughter returning the gesture.

"Hello Mother." The brunette answered, warily looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to you guest dear?" Cora gestured to the blonde who was standing behind her daughter looking down at her shuffling feet.

"Mother this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills." Regina slid an arm around the brunette's waist and brought her to her side. She would be damned if she let the blonde feel beneath her. She would be even more damned if she let her mother intimidate Emma.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Mills." Emma shook the outstretched hand of Regina's mother and noticed the firm grip she had. The woman meant business.

"Please dear, call me Cora." Cora responded with a smile that definitely did not reach her eyes.

Regina knew that smile. It was the one her mother used when she knew she had the upper hand. Regina hated that smile.

"Well then, it's nice to finally meet you Cora." Emma threw the smile right back at the woman.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Cora said in a way that made blonde and brunette know that she had most certainly _not_ forgotten. "I brought a guest myself."

"Well where are they?" Regina asked curiously. Her mother had friends yes, but they were only there because she needed them for some reason or another. She rarely hung out with them if at all.

"She's with the horses. Shall we?" Cora did not wait for Emma and Regina to follow her; she didn't need to for she knew they would.

Regina was suddenly anxious and definitely afraid. She had started ringing her hands together while she and Emma followed her mother to the barn just a few yards away.

Emma slipped her hand in between Regina's and intertwined their fingers. "Breathe Regina. I doubt she can poison me with witnesses…unless she's done that before." Emma said using her cheeky nature to try and calm the nervous brunette. It was odd for her to see Regina, who was usually so in control of every situation, so anxious and out of it. Cora Mills was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Here we are." Cora spoke up as the opened the door to the building's entrance. "Say hello to my guest Regina."

Regina was thoroughly confused. That was until she say a wave of blonde hair appear from out of one of the stalls followed by a face she thought she would never see again. A face that had caused her so much pain, so much heartache, a face that she wanted to bitch slap so badly.

"Danielle?"

* * *

**A/N: OOOOHHH! Cora Cora Cora. That wasn't very nice. I wonder what's gonna happen now. Wanna know? Stay tuned!**

**Please Review! Love you guys! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support. I love seeing your reactions and I love that you're enjoying it so thank you! Continue to read and enjoy.**

**PS: Passages in italics indicate flashbacks.**

* * *

"_So are you up for it?"_

"_Why do you want me there so badly?" Danielle asked the woman sitting in front of her in the coffee shop in New York. She was surprised when the woman had called her a week ago asking her to meet up here to discuss some "business". Danielle knew the woman wasn't in need of her professional services as she had her own team of lawyers who were no doubt better than she ever would be, so it must've been something else. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what._

"_Does it matter dear? I just want you to be there." Cora answered in a tone that made Danielle want to slap the silly smirk off her face._

"_It does matter Cora. And if you want me to go to this thing then you better tell me now." Danielle responded to the older woman. _

"_I see the lawyer profession is growing on you." Cora smirked at the woman but continued when she received no response. "Very well, I want you there because, well, Regina will be there."Cora said matter of factly._

_The mention of her ex lover's name caused Danielle's hold on her coffee mug to tighten. It caused all those memories, the good and the extremely bad ones, to come rushing back through her brain. Regina hated her; she knew that for a fact. And it was all because of the woman sitting across from her._

"_Is that suppose to make me want to jump up and do your will? She hates me Cora, your daughter hates me! You made sure of that." Danielle was seething with anger at the fact that Cora thought she could manipulate her into doing what she wanted by just saying her daughter's name. Well it had worked before, so why not now._

"_I know that Danielle. That is why I want to do this. I made a mistake 6 years ago and I'm trying to fix it now." Cora responded. She disliked the fact that Regina had such…peculiar taste in women but she would rather her daughter be seen with a lawyer than a bails bondsman any day. It just wasn't good for the family name having her daughter walk around with a bombshell blonde. Danielle was such a better choice. If she had known the then 18 year old blonde would've grown up to be a prominent lawyer, she would have kept her around. She had the chance now though and she wasn't going to lose it._

_Danielle was trying really hard to believe the woman. She wanted to believe her. But she knew the woman sitting in front of her was a manipulative bitch, so how could she believe anything she said? No, Cora Mills wanted something alright, but it wasn't her daughter's happiness._

"_It doesn't matter now Cora. There is no way she'll forgive me. It's not like I can tell her the reason I decided to pack up and hit the road." And she really couldn't. Cora had told her that if she did, Regina would pay dearly. She had no idea what that meant but she wasn't willing to take the chance and find out._

"_I'm giving you permission to tell her. I'll be there to back up the story." Cora said calmly._

_Daniele eyed the woman suspiciously. "Why is it that I don't believe you?" Cora just smiled at Danielle's distrust. The woman had every right not to believe her. _

"_I have no idea why that is dear, but I can promise you that I will be there to confirm the story that you tell my daughter."_

"_You would risk your daughter hating you just for the sake of her happiness?" Danielle couldn't believe that. Cora Mills cared for no one. Not unless it was benefiting her in some way._

"_Who says she'll hate me? She'll probably be too busy jumping for joy at the fact that you hadn't left willingly after all." Cora knew that was a pile of bull but if her plan was to succeed, Danielle would have to believe it._

"_And how do you know she hasn't moved on? What if her heart belongs to someone else? I won't ruin her relationship Cora. I've done enough damage as it is." Danielle loved Regina 6 years ago and she loved her now. And even if it meant her own heartbreak, she would leave Regina be if she had found someone else._

"_She's single dear. No need to worry." Cora responded without hesitation. She had to get rid of Emma Swan one way or another and bringing back her daughter's first love was the best way to do it._

"_Danielle?"_

Emotions ran wild as the name escaped Regina's lips. Cora's smug smile of satisfaction was being ignored by all but Emma, who somehow knew this was the woman's plan all along.

Regina was too busy looking into the eyes of the woman who shattered her heart into a million pieces. She couldn't move. She couldn't place a coherent thought. All she saw in that moment was red.

Before anyone had time to react, Regina was in front of Danielle, hand's shoving the woman right in her chest, causing her to lose her balance.

"Why? Why are you here? Why did you suddenly find it convenient to come back?" Regina shoved with every question she asked, each question accompanied with more force and she didn't stop until Danielle was flat on her ass, looking at her with regretful eyes. That was when she broke down. That was when the tears started to flow.

Emma had been too shocked to move before, but once she saw the tears that were caused from the brunette's distress, she rushed to the woman's side and gathered her in her arms and led her away from the cause of her pain. She wanted to pummel the woman so badly. But Regina needed her and right now, and Regina was her first and only priority.

Danielle slowly got up from the ground, dusting off the bottom of her pants when she did. She had to fix this, she just knew it. She saw the pain in Regina's eyes when the woman had looked at her. She knew she had hurt her but she never knew it was this bad. She had to make things right. She moved to take a step towards Regina but before she could even put her foot down, the voice of the blonde comforting her ex lover, spoke up.

"If you so much as take another step, I'll make sure you regret it." Danielle heeded the warning. The blonde looked as serious as a judge. She still had no idea who this blonde was. Cora had said nothing about her or what her position in Regina's life was.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean any harm. I just want to explain." Those words made Regina snap to attention, her head turning in Danielle's direction.

"Explain?! Explain what Danielle? I don't wanna hear anything from you. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead." Regina spat at the woman. She had spent so much time moving on, mending the horrible gash Danielle left in her heart when she left and now the woman had the nerve to come barging back into her life so she could explain?!

"Regina please, I didn't want to leave. Your mother made me." Danielle said quickly to prevent Regina from interrupting her.

"She's telling the truth." Cora Mills spoke for the first time since the chaos started.

Regina turned to look at her mother who was already getting the stink eye from Emma.

"Is this your idea of a joke Mother? Because I can assure you, it's not funny." Regina was seething now and her anger was growing by the second. She knew her mother was cruel but she had thought the woman at least had a heart somewhere deep down. Apparently not.

"I am not joking with you dear. At the time, I thought it would be best if Danielle wasn't apart of your life. I see now how wrong I was and I was simply trying to fix it." Cora replied with such a cool expression, as if everything that was happening was all a big misunderstanding.

"You know, when Regina told me your bitch, I thought she was exaggerating. Now I see she was _under _exaggerating. Greatly." Emma was a mere 5 feet from Cora now and the look she was giving the older woman would've put anyone else ten feet under.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" Cora took the last few steps toward the blonde and as her hand was about to reach its target, it was stopped in mid air.

"If you _ever_ do that again, I will ruin you." It was Regina who the voice belonged to. Her hand was squeezing the wrist of her mother which was still in mid air, held their by Regina's hands.

"You are defending this _tramp_ over your own mother?!" Cora exclaimed in disbelief. What had Emma Swan done to deserve her daughter's loyalty? The blonde didn't even have a high school degree!

"You are not my mother Cora. You were never my mother and I'm so sorry that I took so long to see that." Regina whispered to the woman. She released her hand and took Emma's in hers, intertwining them and walking away from the two people who were starting to make her head hurt.

"Wh- Regina where are you going? We haven't had a chance to talk!" Danielle walked swiftly to catch up with the brunette and her blonde partner.

Regina stopped mid stride, causing Emma to halt with her, and turned on the spot. "You and I are never going to talk Danielle. If you had truly loved me, you wouldn't have let Cora bully you into leaving me."

"But Regina she-"

"I don't wanna hear it Danielle! I don't need to hear it. I've moved on, you should too. Goodbye." Regina didn't wait for a response; she turned on her heels and made her way to the entrance of Storybrooke Stables, Emma following beside her.

Emma saw the look on Regina's face when she headed to the driver's seat of her car. She knew the woman was in no condition to drive. The brunette was a wreck and it was all because of her bitchy mother and her ex lover.

"Let me drive." Emma offered, holding out her hand for the keys.

"What makes you think I want you crashing my car Ms. Swan?" Regina tried to joke but Emma heard how her voice trembled and it only strengthened her resolve to take over the driving.

"I won't crash. I promise." Emma said softly and waited patiently for Regina to give in.

The brunette eventually did, dropping the keys in Emma's hands and making her way to the passenger's side. When they were both in the car, Emma started the car and pulled unto the road leading away from the Stables. The blonde was so focused on Regina that she hadn't even registered that she was driving the woman's five hundred thousand dollar car. Regina had turned her head toward her window and away from Emma but the blonde saw the tears that had started to fall and hear the small sniffles coming from the woman.

After a few minutes, Emma couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand seeing the brunette cry and not do anything about it; so she pulled the car over on the side of the lonely road that led out unto the highway.

"Why did you stop?" Regina asked, still keeping her face hidden from the blonde and trying to discretely wipe her tears.

Emma didn't answer the woman's question. Before Regina had time to stop it, Emma had pulled her out of the passenger seat and into the driver's seat, right on the blonde's lap.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me Regina. If you think they'll make you seem weak, you're wrong. Only the strongest people in the world can cry and let people see. Only the bravest and Regina, you're one of the strongest, bravest persons I've ever known, so don't hide your tears." It was those words that made Regina finally break down and cry. Emma held her tight and whispered words of reassurance to the brunette.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into all this Emma."

"Hey, don't apologize. Your problems are my problems now." Emma smiled. She wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks and let her hands stay there. Regina closed the gap between them and melded her lips to Emma's. It was a kiss with everything at once but most of all, Emma felt the Thank You. It left her giddy, like all Regina's kisses seemed to have the power to do but it also left her with a smile on her face.

"You can let me go now Emma." Regina's voice broke through the blonde's reverie.

"Oh. Right." Emma responded, though she made no effort to let the brunette go.

"Ms. Swan." Regina said with a little more force. "Let me go."

"Well it's not my fault you're so comfy." Emma muttered before reluctantly letting the brunette go so she could return to the passenger seat.

Regina shook her head at her blonde girlfriend and climbed back into her seat.

"You can start driving anytime now." Regina stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Bossy."

"It's in my job description dear."

"I gotta say, it's kinda hot."

"Drive the car Ms. Swan."

* * *

"You said she wasn't with anyone!"

"Well I lied. Is that so hard to believe dear?"

Danielle was pissed. Pissed at Cora for lying to her, pissed at Regina for not listening to her and pissed at that stupid blonde that was with _her_ Regina. She knew that the little meeting that Cora had planned so thoroughly wouldn't go over smoothly; she didn't know it would have gone that bad.

"You are a bitch you know that?" Danielle said to the woman standing in front of her.

"If I had told you that Regina was taken, would you have come with me?"

Danielle hesitated before answering. "No, I wouldn't."

"Exactly dear and I couldn't have you saying no so I lied. Well excuse me for being human."

"You are anything but human Cora Mills."

"It doesn't matter. You are to get Regina back." Cora stated, arms crossed and staring intently at the woman in front of her.

"I won't mess with her relationship if that's what you're asking. She doesn't want me anymore Cora. She's moved on." Danielle knew Regina had moved on. She had seen the way she looked at the blonde who had been by her side through the whole ordeal. She hated it, but she knew it was true. And she loved Regina enough to not wreck another relationship for her.

"You will do as I say if you want to keep you job Ms. Johnson. All I have to do is snap my finger Danielle. Don't tempt me." Danielle didn't deny that she could do it. Cora Mills was a woman with a lot of power at her disposal. If she wanted Danielle to lose her job, it would happen.

"You really are an evil bitch."

"You can have as many opinions as you want dear. As long as I do as I tell you." Cora frankly did not care about what people had to say about her. She did what she had to protect her family name because it was the only reason she had all that she did. And she would not let her daughter tarnish it.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I see you're catching on. Good girl."

* * *

**A/N: So, I've sort of made it kinda hard for you guys to hate Danielle. I know, I'm as evil as Cora Mills. You should burn me at the stake. But then how would I finish the story? I got leverage! Please review! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of pure bliss. But for Regina it was also three weeks of pure worry. They hadn't seen or heard from Cora or Danielle in three weeks. Regina knew they hadn't just given up. No. Her mother was the mastermind of the operation and that woman never gave up, even when the odds were not in her favor. If anything, Cora Mills was doing some serious planning so she could regroup and go for the win. Regina knew how her mother worked. Cora was going to let them enjoy their trouble free paradise for a while and the when they were at the peak of their happiness, she would do something to make it all come tumbling down.

Emma thought she was overreacting. She knew Cora had not given up, the woman seemed too determined to drop the bat so easily, but she didn't think the woman was sitting around plotting their demise either. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to just lie on the couch with Regina wrapped in her arms, just like they were doing now, forever. But she just knew Cora Mills would find a way to destroy their happiness.

Belle had taken Henry and gone out to get them lunch at Granny's Diner, (Belle had insisted even though it was a good ten minutes away. Regina didn't have to wonder why), and they were currently having a silly little discussion to pass the time.

"The Bonnie to my Clyde?"

"We're both females dear… or is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I'm all female Gina. I can show you the proof. It's just a zipper away." Emma smirked at the woman whose back was nestled up against her front. She could feel Regina's smirk in place.

Regina wouldn't admit it, but she liked it when Emma called her Gina. The first time the woman did it she was so surprised she had taken quite a while to respond but now, she couldn't get enough of it. _I'm getting way too soft_. It was a serious admission but Regina couldn't care less.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Regina replied to the blonde.

"So much."

"I believe we were discussing something before this Ms. Swan." Regina tried to change the subject. They might have been dating for a month, but Regina wasn't ready to delve into _that_ part of their relationship. Not yet.

"You know, when you call me 'Ms. Swan', it only turns me on." Emma was not lying. The name the brunette had repeatedly called her when they had first met, had quickly turned into a term of endearment for her and Regina's voice only made it more so.

"Emma." Regina said firmly.

"Okay fine." The pout that Emma was wearing was so adorable that Regina could not resist the urge to turn around fully and kiss her. The pout the blonde had been wearing had been completely erased and replaced by a wide grin.

"You're adorable when you pout." Regina said before kissing Emma again and turning back around in her girlfriend's arms.

Emma's grin widened at the confession and she hugged the brunette closer to her before continuing with their discussion. "So we can't be Bonnie and Clyde?"

"No dear."

"Okay, what about… Xena and Gabrielle?"

"I believe my sister and your best friend have already taken that one."

"True…Ha! Callie and Arizona!" Emma was sure she'd found the prefect fit now.

"You're not smart enough to be a doctor." Regina counteracted.

"So you know about Grey's Anatomy but you don't know Twilight?... Hey! You just called me dumb!"

"Considering you took a few minutes to figure that out…"

"You know what; I have the perfect names, The Evil Queen and The White Knight."

"And why is there an 'Evil' before the 'Queen'?" Regina argued as she turned once more to glare at her blonde girlfriend.

"Because you're mean and you basically just called me stupid" Emma retorted.

"I did not. I simply said that you do not have the qualifications to be a doctor."

"Nope, not what you said."

"It is what I said Emma."

"No, you said-"

"Okay you two, that's enough." Belle shouted from the doorway to the living room, Henry's tiny hand in her right hand and a bag from Granny's diner in her left. "I really can't believe you two are arguing over something so stupid." Belle shook her head at the two.

"Actually, 78% of couples fight over simple things." Regina retorted. She had glimpsed it when she had been grazing through People's Magazine simply because her picture was on the cover when she saw the article.

"Regina has a Google mouth?" Emma feigned surprise, earning a slap from the brunette who was now sitting beside her instead of snuggling into her. She had gotten up when Belle had come through the door.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed after allowing the grown ups enough time for a decent minute of conversation. He ran over to his mother whose arm immediately opened to pick him up and situate him in her lap.

"Hi baby boy. How was your trip?" Regina asked her five year old, placing a kiss to his forehead but not before brushing away the hair that was covering it. He needed a haircut.

"It was great! BeBe gave me milkshake!" Henry exclaimed, clapping his tiny hands together and bouncing on his mother's lap. Regina smiled at his excitement before glaring at her sister who was quick to defend herself.

"Come on Gina, it was just a milkshake. His teeth aren't gonna fall out and he's not gonna become a sloth. Plus, I couldn't say no to that face." Regina knew how her sister felt. Henry had a very convincing face. She knew it wasn't just her. She had carried him to work one day when Belle had gone to visit their father and the boy had managed to get himself a handful of sweets even though she had warned her entire staff not to fall for his adorable face.

"Mommy, I think the nice lady at the food place likes Belle." Henry said, rather bluntly. All eyes made their way to the little boy and Emma was having a hard time holding back a laugh. She knew exactly which 'nice lady' Henry was talking about.

Regina knew too. "Which nice lady is that Henry?" Regina asked innocently. Belle had turned crimson red at the embarrassing fact that even a five your old had seen the relationship between her and her girlfriend.

"Okay Henry, I think its time for you to wash up for lunch don't you think?" Belle cut in just as she saw Henry's mouth open to respond to his mother's question.

"But BeBe-"

"No buts young man. Upstairs." Belle took on the parenting role perfectly.

Henry sulked at his aunt, slid from his mother's lap and made his way up the stairs.

When Henry disappeared into his room, Emma's control faltered and the laugh she had been holding in made its way out.

"Regina, did I tell you how much I love your kid?" Emma said after she had managed to calm down.

"Did I tell you that you have a poor sense of humor?" Belle answered the blonde, glaring at her.

"IsaBelle there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like you and Ruby hide your affections. Henry is smart, you were being obvious." Regina stated in a calm voice though the amusement she felt at the situation was not lost on her sister.

"Yeah, you and Ruby can't keep your hands off each other. It's pretty disturbing at times." Emma chimed in.

"Shut up Rizzoli and Isles." Belle said before giving out another glare and making her way upstairs.

"Rizzoli and Isles?" Regina asked; her curiosity evident.

"Oh my god! Regina we can totally be Rizzoli and Isles!" Emma exclaimed getting almost as excited as Henry had been just a few moments ago.

"Who's Rizzoli and Isles?" Regina asked, genuinely confused.

Emma's excitement was put on hold and she looked up at the brunette woman sitting beside her. She seriously needed to get Regina to take a weekend off so they could binge watch TV shows. The woman needed some cultural education.

"You don't know Rizzoli and Isles?" Emma asked even though the answer was evident.

"Well darling, unlike you, I don't have time to sit and watch TV and eat unhealthy food." Regina smiled at the way the blonde stuck her tongue out at her at the statement.

"Okay, we are definitely watching all 4 seasons right now." Emma stated before getting up from the couch and going for Regina's laptop that was on the dining room table. When she came back to sit beside the brunette, Regina grabbed the laptop from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"No."

"Come on Regina. It's an awesome show. You'll love it trust me. And you'll agree with everyone else on the planet about how gay they are."

"You said I would have loved Twilight, and frankly dear, I didn't" Regina retorted. The movie was horrid and cliché and she would never watch it again.

"Why not? It's the best movie ever."

"Yes, because vampires that twinkle in the sunlight and overgrown puppies with year old girlfriends are so interesting." Regina deadpanned.

"You are the worst, did you know that?" Emma shook her head at the brunette and took Regina's distraction as an opportunity to try and grab the laptop from the woman's hands. She succeeded.

"Emma-"

"No. We're gonna sit here and watch Rizzoli and Isles and you're gonna love it and then you're gonna thank me for introducing you to such an awesome show." Emma said, not looking up at the brunette, she was already finding the link to all 4 seasons of her favorite show and she would let Regina watch it even if she had to tie the stubborn woman down.

"I like it when you're bossy." This caught Emma's attention and she immediately turned to face the woman whose voice captivated her. The smirk she found on Regina's face sent a chill down her spine and electricity ran through her fingertips when the brunette took her hands between both of hers. Before Emma could say a word, red lips captured hers and all thoughts, sensible or not, had been wiped from her mind. The only thing that was coherent to her now was Regina. Her smell, her taste, her touch. Emma knew she would never get enough of the woman who was now trying to gain access to her mouth. Emma let her and as soon as she did, Regina dominated; something that didn't surprise the blonde.

Just as Regina's hand had found its way underneath the blonde's shirt, a clearing of throat could be heard and as soon as the sound hit them, both women jumped apart, disheveled and frustrated because they were interrupted.

"Ruby and I are obvious?" It was Belle who had cleared her throat. She was standing just behind the couch, arms crossed over her chest and a smug smirk gracing her face.

The guilty pair was saved from having to answer by the sound of Henry making his way down the stairs. Regina saw this as her opportunity to dismiss her sister's smugness. She quickly got up from her seat next to Emma and made her way over to her son who immediately lifted his arms. Regina gladly lifted him from the floor and into her arms.

"Are you hungry Henry?" She asked the boy who smiled at his mother.

"So very hungry mommy!" He said rather melodramatically. The boy was surely her son.

"Okay, let's go eat shall we?" Henry nodded his head at his mother's suggestion before doing a double take and looking closely at her face. He turned his eyes in the direction of Emma, looking closely at the blonde's face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why's your lipstick on Emma's mouth?" Henry tilted his head in curiosity. It was Belle's turn to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the wait guys. work was being especially horrid but I'm back! Okay so i hope none of you Twilighters take offense to anything i wrote in this chapter. I love Twilight but it's not a movie that Regina would love so i wrote it that way. **

**I love you guys for still reading my story. i seriously can't thank you all enough.**

**Question: Which one of your favorite TV couples do you think would suit Emma and Regina best? It can be anyone, straight, gay or bi. i just want you guy's opinions.**

**Also, If you guys want me to do one shot's feel free to give your ideas.**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
